The Pond
by kinseyjo
Summary: Elliot and Olivia's special place. I promise this will make more sense if you read One Promise Too Late and I Don't Have to Wonder first. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. One

**_A/N: Okay my little lynch mob. Put the torches and pitchforks away. Since I broke all of your hearts right along with Liv's and El's in "One Promise Too Late" and "I Don't Have to Wonder," here, upon your request, is a story called "The Pond." If my rambling makes no sense, read the story. You'll love it I hope. It's the happily ever after that you all begged for. JUST because I love you guys soooo (ten o's #wink#) much._**

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me. **

It was her third trip to the pond that day. Her trips were more frequent on days like this. Days where she didn't have a case to throw herself into and she had to sit at her desk and stare across at the man of her dreams, knowing full well she was married to someone else. Someone she didn't love. Scratch that. She loved Trevor. But she sure as hell wasn't_ in_ love with him. And to be fair, she was pretty sure he knew it. She was in love with Elliot Stabler. She was pretty sure everyone with eyes and a brain knew _that. _So she made trips to the pond. Lots of them. Mostly to think. And cry. Okay. Mostly to cry. And think. This trip, she sat on a bench next to the pond, with her black down parka wrapped tightly around her. It was already October, and the wind had a cold bite to it. Or maybe that was the cold bite of being married to a man she wasn't in love with for four months. Four months, three hours, seventeen minutes and thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four seconds. Olivia sighed heavily. How could she spend the next forty years of her life with Trevor when the last four months had crawled by? She'd just have to learn to deal with it. Pretend it was an arranged marriage. Really it wasn't any different than one. She was married to someone she barely knew. They hadn't even had a wedding night. She couldn't bear it. She was married to Trevor and she's never let him make love to her. She knew she'd pretend it was Elliot and that wasn't fair to Trevor. Never mind her deep-seated fear that she'd scream out Elliot's name in the middle of her orgasm. That probably wouldn't be very fair to Trevor either.

Marrying Trevor had been one of those things they say sounds like a good idea at the time. She was in love with Elliot. He'd been divorced for over a year and still hadn't shown that he returned her feelings, so she figured it would be best to move on. She'd dated the handsome defense attorney before, and she knew when she called him, he'd be game to go out with her. They went on a few dates and before she knew it, Trevor was in love and so was she. Only problem was, Trevor was in love with her and she was still in love with her partner. Even though she'd heard George Strait sing about how you couldn't a million times, she figured she could make her heart love Trevor. And she did. Sort of. He didn't give her tingles with a single eye-brow raise like Elliot did, but he was kind, and good. For the most part. When he wasn't defending the scum-sucking pariahs she tried to lock up. But he was always good to her personally. She knew she could trust him with her life. Even if he didn't have eyes the color of the water in the Caribbean. But he'd never break her heart. He couldn't. It was already broken.

Olivia sighed and looked out at the pond. She remembered the day Elliot had brought her here like it was yesterday. The day after the trial of the bastard who tried to kill Maria Recinos. Maria had been a little girl from Mexico who'd been bought by a pedophile. She called 911 and through a chain of events ended up talking to Olivia for hours on the phone before Olivia and Fin were finally able to find her. And find her they did. Buried alive in a vacant lot by the pedophile, Richard Dwyer. Casey had managed to put the worthless prick (as Elliot called him) away for life, which was good, but the trial had been so hard on Olivia. She was pacing in the squad room after the trial. Elliot had come in, taken one look at her tear-stained face and grabbed her coat, telling her he had something to show her. "Something" had been the pond. They'd stood beside the peaceful little body of water for what seemed like hours, Olivia with her head buried in Elliot's shoulder, bawling her eyes out, Elliot rocking back and forth, rubbing Olivia's back until she couldn't cry any more. Now when she needed to cry, the pond was the first place she'd come. It was like a piece of calm in the middle of the turbulent city.

She checked the time display on her phone. Wow. She'd been married to Trevor for four months, three hours, and twenty-nine minutes. She stood, knowing she should get back to the office before anyone started to worry. She stood up from the bench, zipping her coat up to her chin and pulling on her black leather gloves. She glanced back at the pond quickly, knowing she'd see it again before the day was over. She went to look away again, but before she could, a tiny glimmer caught her eye. Olivia walked over to the water's edge and squatted down. She reached for what had caught her eye – a diamond ring.

_**A/N: bwah ha ha! More tomorrow, I promise. I'm excited to write this one for you guys!! I know it's a little short (my chapters always are) but I hope you like it! Let's see those reviews roll in, okay? XO, Kinsey**_


	2. Two

_**A/N: I'm so glad you guys like this so far! Your awesome reviews mean the world to me. You guys know how reviews are a drug, so keep it up!! By the way… something I'm sure you've noticed… my chapters are all really short, but I update fairly regularly (which is a lie. But I'm trying to be better) so this will be short too. Without further ado…**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me – oh and I didn't know Elliot or Olivia's middle initials, so I made them up (I know I've seen Elliot have like six different middle names on this site when Liv's getting after him about something…)**

_ECS… OAB… Elliot Christopher Stabler… Olivia Anne Benson_… it made sense, but that couldn't be it. When she was sure Elliot wasn't looking, Olivia pulled the ring she'd found out of her pocket and looked at the inscription for about the thirty thousandth time. _OAB Phil 1:3 ECS_… Olivia had done a quick google search to see what Phil 1:3 might be. Phillipians 1:3 in the Bible said "_I thank my God every time I remember you_." It was a beautiful inscription for a wedding band, but whose initials were they?

"Whatcha got there, Liv?"

Crap. Elliot was looking.

"Nothing." Olivia shoved the ring back in the watch pocket of her jeans. "Hey I have to run down to the lab and have them check something out for me. Hold down the fort, okay? Call me if we get anything."

Elliot nodded and looked back to the paperwork he was doing. Olivia grabbed her cell phone and headed for the crime lab.

--

"My guess is it was in the water at some point. Whatever prints were on it are gone now. All I can find are yours."

"Crap."

"Liv… aren't your initials OAB?" Melinda Warner, the medical examiner asked.

"Yeah."

"And isn't Elliot's middle name Christopher?" Melinda continued.

"Mhm," Olivia answered absentmindedly.

"So… forgive me if I'm not understanding what the big mystery behind the ring is... But… what aren't you getting?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, though she was pretty sure she knew exactly where her friend was headed.

"Liv. Honey. I'm pretty sure the good Catholic boy went and got your initials and a pretty good Bible verse inscribed in the ring he planned to ask you to marry him with."

"I was afraid of that," Olivia glanced up at Melinda.

"Liv, what's going on, honey?"

Olivia sighed. "You got a day or two, doc?" she asked, only half kidding.

Melinda nodded. "Provided nothing else comes in. Let's go grab a coffee and you can start at the beginning."

Olivia flipped open her phone and sent a quick text to her partner. "_Went 4 a coffee with Doc. Back soon."_

Melinda pulled off her gloves and grabbed her purse out of her office. "Let's go," she said.

--

"Wow. I mean we all knew… but when you got back with Trevor… I just figured… I mean hell, you're the detective, not me. I just figured we were all wrong about you guys."

Olivia smiled, sipping her latte. "Turns out, not so much. I love him, he loves me, I'm married to Trevor. Sounds like something that should be on Days of Our Lives, huh?"

"To say the least," Melinda replied. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Well, you have the ring. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not really sure. I mean, I know if he meant this for me…" Olivia trailed off.

"Liv. Just for the sake of argument, and because I know it's true, let's just say this ring was meant _for _you _from_ Elliot. So what now?" Melinda re-asked her question.

"I don't know, Mel. I mean… I'm _married_ to Trevor. We've been married for over four months. But I can't help but feel like if the last four months have gone by this slowly, what are the next forty years going to look like?"

"Olivia. You can't make a heart love somebody."

"Thank you, George Strait," Olivia teased. Her cell phone rang and she flipped it open quickly. "Langan," she answered.

There was a long silence on the other end. Elliot. He always paused when he called her and she answered the phone with her new last name.

"Liv, we've got a case. I'm on my way to the diner to get you."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes," she said, flipping the phone shut.

"Elliot?" Melinda asked. Olivia nodded. "Liv, I'm sorry about the making a heart love somebody comment. I don't mean to trivialize your situation. I'm just saying that you can't force yourself to love Trevor if your heart is with Elliot. George knew what he was singing about."

"I know, Mel. But seriously, what the hell am I supposed to do? Let's just say I _did_ file for divorce from Trevor. What do I do with Elliot? 'Oh, so I know I gave you a big lecture on my wedding day when you came to the church and broke my heart and made me cry about how I made a commitment I couldn't break, but just kidding, I broke it and I'm totally okay with that. Let's get married and have ten kids."

Melinda sighed. "Well I never told you it was going to be easy, Detective. Love never is."

"Well aren't you just a walking cliché, Dr. Warner?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah yeah. I know. But I'm serious, Liv. This is going to be hard, and Trevor is going to end up with a broken heart if you do what you know is right for you and Elliot. But he'll live. And if he loves you, like he claims to love you, he won't make you sacrifice your happiness for his."

"I know… But I can't help but think… I mean… Melinda, what if Elliot doesn't want me?"

_**A/N: So what did you think girls? I hope you enjoyed! Don't you just love my sudden ability to hang you out over that cliff? It's my punishment to you for whining about the endings of the first two stories. #giggles# Just kidding. I'm LOVING writing this as much as I hope you're LOVING reading it. R&R! XO, Kinsey **_


	3. Three

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Keep those reviews rolling in! I LOVE THEM. I'm so glad you're diggin' The Pond. I promise there will be lots of EO and lots of smut for my girls. I have a ton of ideas, I just have to figure out how to string them together. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! XO, Kinsey**_

_**PS Did y'all see Chris on Regis & Kelly today? HOLY HOTTIE. I heart the shaved head. If it wasn't an "escape" from Elliot for Chris, I would totally vote for El to have a shaved head. SEX-AY!**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me. By the way, anyone know Melinda's husband's name? I made it Henry. Henry Warner sounds nice.**

Pulling off her rubber gloves and flipping a dark brown curl out of her face, Melinda Warner sighed. Elliot and Olivia drama was the bane of her existence some days. She swore it was like living through 8th grade again, an experience she'd gladly never repeat. She knew she was lucky to have her Henry. She'd loved that man like a house-a-fire since she was seventeen years old. They'd been married for twenty-two years and each year it just kept getting better. Sure they'd had fights and nights on the couch, but she wouldn't trade a day of it for the un-requited bullshit Elliot and Olivia put each other through. She played her conversation with Olivia earlier that day back in her head.

"_Melinda, what if Elliot doesn't want me?"_

"_Honey, if he doesn't want you, I'm going to start buying into John's 'big brother' theories. Olivia, are you blind?"_

"_Mel, all I'm saying is what if he moved on? I did!"_

"_Oh shuuuuuuuuut uuuuuuuup! You did not! What you did was marry Trevor Langan to try to force yourself to move on."_

"_I married Trevor--"_

"_To try to force yourself to move on." Melinda interrupted._

"_But I love Trevor," Olivia protested._

"_Liv, I've never questioned that. I know you love Trevor. But you also love Elliot. And trust me. It's very different love."_

"_How do you know so much about this, doc?" Olivia asked._

"_Your love for Elliot is not rocket science. It's the same love I feel for Henry. When you two are together, I almost choke on the sexual tension. But believe it or not, even us old married ladies remember what that's like. My heart still stops for a second every time I see my husband, Olivia. And I know when you and Elliot have been married as long as Henry and I? You'll feel the same way I do."_

_Olivia started to say something, but Elliot had walked in._

"_We can continue this conversation later if you need to," Melinda had managed to say before Elliot had made his way to their table._

_Olivia nodded quickly and looked up to the man standing there. The looks on their faces when their eyes met had made Melinda want to vomit worse than anything she'd seen in her career as the medical examiner. But it was cute. _

"_I'll let you two get to it," Melinda said. "I'm sure I'll see you later." She stood, picked up her coffee cup and smiled at the two detectives as she left the diner._

Melinda sighed again. Damn kids. She and Olivia had been friends for awhile now, and it broke her heart to see her friend hurting like this. She couldn't imagine being in a marriage where the time dragged like Olivia felt her marriage was. Melinda was always amazed at how quickly the 22 years she'd spent as Mrs. Henry Warner had gone by. She knew if Olivia was with someone who was as crazy as he was about her, it would be completely different. Melinda knew that person for Olivia was Elliot. Now if they could only swallow their damn stubborn pride. She pulled the sheet back over the body she'd been working on and jotted some notes on a tablet. The phone on the wall rang, jarring her out of her non-work-related thoughts.

"Warner. M.E.'s office," she answered.

"Hey, baby," the smooth voice of her husband spoke.

"Henry. Hi, sweetheart!"

"I just wanted to see if my favorite girl would be interested in a dinner date tonight."

"I think I can work that out. What's going on?" Melinda asked.

"Nothing, honey. Nothing at all. Just wanted to take my beautiful wife to dinner."

"Well yeah. I'll meet you at home after work."

"Sounds great. How's your day going?"

"Oh you know. Just another day. Had coffee with Liv this afternoon."

"How was it?" Henry asked. He thought quite a bit of Olivia, and worried about her like a big brother.

"Good, good. She uh, she found a ring that I'm pretty sure Elliot was planning to ask her to marry him with."

"Oh yeah? So what's she going to do?"

"She doesn't really seem to know. We got interrupted, they had a case."

"Huh. Well… poor kid," Henry said.

"I know… no matter what I tell her…" Melinda sighed again. "She's so damn stubborn."

"Well, go to dinner with your charming husband. I'm sure he'll think of a way to make you forget all about it," Henry suggested.

"You're on honey. I'll see you later."

"Bye Mel. I love you."

"I love you too, Henry." Melinda said, hanging up the phone.

Yes indeed. If Olivia could just find a guy like Henry Warner, her love life would be looking up.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think of Henry? I kinda had the mental picture of this Barry White/Taye Diggs/Omar Epps/Orlando Jones kinda guy. :-) R&R! XO, Kinsey**_


	4. Four

_**A/N: What's up y'all? I'm so glad you guys like Henry. I love him – and how crazy he is about our favorite ME after 22 years of marriage. Okay – I promised EO smut for today's chapter and we haven't heard anything out of Elliot yet, so here we go! Oh and – if anyone knows how I can make a myspace background or desktop wallpaper out of the billion icons I've found, puh-leeze send me an email or a PM! Thanks! XO, Kinsey**_

**Dedication: Jess, Rach, and Justice is Blind 13 – this is for you my girls!**

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me!**

Elliot's eyes slid open against his will to the bright sunshine streaming in the window. He'd woken up at 6:30 every morning, rain or shine, for 22 years – since his daughter Maureen was a baby. Never failed. He flung out an arm to stretch his old, tired body, and it connected with something. Something soft. And warm. He glanced over to see what it was. Something tan. And naked. Something he loved. Something Olivia. He smiled to himself. How could he have forgotten coaxing Trevor Langan's wife into his bed? He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, remembering the events that had led up to this moment. This very soft, warm, tan, naked, I-love-Olivia moment.

"_So what were you and Warner talking about?" he asked._

"_Nothing. Girl stuff. Periods, pregnancy--"_

"_Whoa, whoa! I have three daughters, an ex-wife, and you. I don't need that many details!" He loved that even though she was married, they still had a great relationship, and their teasing banter. It reminded him of when it had been him that had been married._

_All of a sudden something she'd said hit him like a fist right to his gut._

"_Did you say you were pregnant?"_

"_What?! NO!"_

"_Yes, you did. You said periods and pregnancy!" _

"_Elliot! That was an example of girl stuff!"_

"_Next time say shoes! Or clothes! Or makeup! Jesus Christ, Liv!"_

_She laughed. She was laughing at him! She'd nearly made his heart beat out of his chest and she thought it was fuckin' hilarious! God he loved her. So much._

"_I hate you," he said._

"_No…" she could barely breathe she was laughing so hard. "You don't," she finished._

"_Yeah. I do. You scared me!" he said, trying to stop the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Her giggling was infectious._

"_You should have seen your face!" Olivia said, tears now streaming down her face._

_  
Hate you," he smirked._

"_You couldn't hate me if you tried."_

Boy she'd had his number on that one. And she knew it. He'd confessed his love for her on her wedding day and it was pretty obvious nothing had changed. He thought so anyway. Of course he'd also thought it was a good idea to tell her he loved her on her wedding day, so his judgment probably wasn't the best.

They'd gone to the crime scene and checked things out. A pretty average one – raped and murdered hookers shouldn't be the day in day out, but for them, sadly, it was. They'd finished up, gone back to the office and whipped out the paperwork. Olivia had asked him if he wanted to go out for dinner and since he'd rather spend an hour or two with her than his empty apartment, he'd accepted.

"_So really. What'd you and Warner talk about?" he asked her, biting into his cheeseburger._

"_I told you. Girl stuff. Per--"_

_He interrupted her. "Shoes. Clothes. Makeup."_

_She giggled again, dipping one of his fries into the puddle of ketchup on his plate and shoving it in her mouth. "Exactly."_

_He shook his head. "And your charming husbands? Okay, well, Mel's charming husband," he amended._

"_Stop! Trevor is charming! In a floppy eared sort of way," she'd muttered the last part under her breath._

"_Whaaaaat?" the good counselor's wife thinks he has floppy ears?" Elliot teased. Olivia blushed. "Yeah. Face it, Stabler, we can't all be married to a guy like you," she said softly._

_He smiled across the table at her and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. What he was screaming in his head was YOU HAD A CHANCE! But he didn't say it. HE loved her more than that. HE wouldn't ever rub her face in something that seemed to upset her. He _would_, however, take a little personal joy in the fact that she _did _seem to regret marrying Trevor – or at least marrying his floppy hears._

"_You want to get out of here?" he asked._

_She glanced at his plate. "You still have fries left," she said._

_Elliot rolled his eyes. "Are you _sure_ you're not pregnant?"_

"_Positive. I just like fries," she grinned. "If I was pregnant, I'd be dipping them in hot sauce and pickle relish or some vile thing," she said._

"_Good point. Eat the fries, and then let's get out of here," he suggested. _

_Olivia looked at him with a wolfish smile. She inhaled the rest of his fries and stood up. "Let's roll," she mumbled around her mouthful of fried potatoes._

"_Do you want to swallow?" Elliot teased her._

_She smiled at him again and swallowed. "Okay. Can we go now?" she asked._

"_Of course," he said, placing his hand at the small of her back and leading her out to the car._

And that was when shit had gone awry. Elliot glanced over at Olivia, still sleeping heavily, the sheet slipped down allowing him a tiny glimpse of her breast. He didn't know why he didn't feel guilty at all – maybe because he wasn't the one cheating? He'd always felt a twinge of guilt whenever he'd even _considered_ the possibility of being with someone other than Kathy during their marriage.

"_Do you want to come up?" he asked, half praying she'd say yes, half praying she'd give him an excuse about having to get home to Trevor._

_She looked a little nervous. She swallowed thickly and spoke the greatest word he'd ever heard in his life. "Sure."_

_Holy shit. His head was swimming. There was no reason they had to have sex or anything, they could just hang out. They were adults, not a couple of teenagers! But he wanted to make love to Olivia more than he wanted his next breath. It was clichéd, but he was 100 sure he could drop dead after and he'd be totally fine with it. Okay, maybe not 100 -- he wasn't sure he could hang out in eternity without seeing her beautiful face every day. But he'd be okay for awhile. Just so long as he got to be with her once._

_They got upstairs and he nervously asked if she wanted something to drink._

"_Tea would be awesome, she said. _

_He smiled inwardly. She'd been on the tea kick ever since she'd returned from Oregon and her undercover stint as Persephone the tree-hugger. Elliot kept it stocked in the cupboard above the coffee pot, even though he couldn't stand the stuff. He zapped a cup of water in the microwave and dunked a tea bag in it. While the tea steeped, he twisted the top off a bottle of beer and took a long swallow. Holy shit. He tossed the tea bag in the trash and grabbed the NYPD mug to go into the living room. He handed Olivia the mug and sat down, pulling her into his arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. When she settled back against his chest, all of his nerves flew out the window. This was right where she was meant to be._

_He flipped on the TV and cruised through the channels, Olivia's soft hand stopping him on about the third trip around._

"_El," she whispered._

"_Hmm?" he asked._

"_If I asked you to kiss me, hypothetically, what would you do?"_

"_Well… um… hypothetically, I… um… I'd ask you if you were sure."_

"_And, hypothetically, if I said yes?" she asked._

"_Then…" he trailed off, setting his beer on the coffee table. He speared his hand into her auburn curls. He pressed his lips to hers very gently, as if she might break. Her mouth opened on a sigh and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue past her teeth. She reached around him and set her tea mug next to his beer. She sat up a second, breaking contact. She straddled his lap, crossed her arms over her waist and pulled her hot pink sweater off over her head. She grabbed Elliot's cheeks in her hands and brought her mouth back down to his._

"_Liv," he groaned. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, holding her wrist._

"_Hypothetically?" she asked. "More than I've ever been of anything."_

"_Thank God," Elliot praised. He pulled her off his lap and scooped her into his arms. He pressed tiny, teasing kisses to her lips, her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, her ears, and her chin. Olivia was busy trying to work his polo shirt off, but was finding it none too easy when he was carrying her into the bedroom._

"_Liv," he laughed. "Hang on. I don't want to drop you," he said. She laughed settling instead to kiss his neck and his lips, and the small amount of chest and throat his polo shirt exposed. When he got to the bedroom, he hooked his foot around and pushed the door shut. Depositing Olivia gently on the bed, he reached around to the back of his neck and worked the black polo shirt off over his head. When he stood in front of her, both of them dressed only from the waist down save for her black lace bra, she blushed. He was pleased to see it wasn't just her cheeks reddening, her whole upper body flushed crimson._

"_Kiss me, Elliot," she whispered. He took her hand and pulled her to a standing position in front of him. Her hands busied themselves working the belt from his dark denim jeans while her lips kept themselves occupied playing on his tan chest. _

"_I thought you asked _me_ to kiss _you_," he said, his eyes closed in ecstasy._

"_Changed my mind," she mumbled, her tongue snaking a path down his washboard abs to the waistband of his jeans. He noticed she'd dropped to her knees at some point and he twisted a piece of her hair between his fingers._

_She flipped open the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down over his erection. She looked up at him and gave him that wolfish grin._

"_Why do I get the same smile as a pile of French fries that are about to go in your mouth?" he asked._

_She raised an eyebrow at him and kept on grinning._

"_I want you to think real hard about that question, Stabler, and tell me what you come up with," she said._

_Elliot blushed. "Oh."_

_She worked his jeans down over his hips and down his thighs. She grabbed the waistband of his boxer briefs and worked them off as well. He sucked in a breath. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Backing her to the king sized bed he said, "One of us is wearing entirely too many clothes."_

_Perching on the edge of the bed she said. "How observant of you detective. Do you plan to remedy that situation?"_

_He grinned at her and she scooted back against the pillows._

"_Yes ma'am," he replied. HE hovered over her, his weight on one arm as he undid her belt and slid it from the loops of her black slacks. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled her zipper down to reveal a thong made of the same lacy material as her bra._

"_Nice," he teased._

_She smiled. "Are you just going to stare or are you going to do something?" she asked._

_He laughed again. God he loved this woman. It was so rare for him and she just made him want to laugh all the time._

_He whipped her panties and slacks down together; almost simultaneously flipping open the front clasp of her bra._

_She sat up for a second and shrugged out of her bra. Elliot felt like he was drooling. She was so damn beautiful. He pressed his lips to hers, rolling to his side. He wedged his thigh between her mile-long legs. They kissed sweetly and playfully for awhile before Olivia turned up the heat on him. She rolled him to his back and straddled his waist, placing tiny love bites on his chest and stomach. He brought her mouth down to his and kissed her – slow, hot, and dirty – just like he knew she'd want it._

"_Oh, Elliot," she groaned._

_He smiled and winked at her._

"_You're amazing," she muttered. Holy hell. She was about to get off just on him kissing her. He ran his fingers lightly up and down her sides. She shivered and apparently that was too much. Her first orgasm shattered her like a million pieces of china._

"_Holy shit," she muttered when she came back down to Earth. She resumed kissing him for a few minutes before pausing to let him slide his shaft into her. She rocked back and forth slowly, another orgasm already building._

_Elliot took the opportunity of having her beautiful breasts in his face to place biting kisses all over the soft flesh. Sucking her nipple into his mouth elicited a sigh from Olivia._

"_Oh, Liv," Elliot muttered, thrusting up into her warmth._

"_Elliot… oh Elliot…" she sighed, her eyes drifting shut. A couple more quick thrusts and she was right on the edge again. Elliot flipped her on her back and slammed into her hard and fast. She screamed so loud with her second orgasm, he was afraid the neighbors would think he was killing her. He flew right behind her over the edge, collapsing in her arms._

"_That was fun," she teased when her breathing had stabilized._

_He laughed, rolling to his back and pulling her with him. He ran his hands up and down her back and she drummed her fingers on his chest as if she was deep in thought._

"_Want to do it again?" she asked._

Elliot's eyes slid open against his will to the bright sunshine streaming in the window. He'd woken up at 6:30 every morning, rain or shine, for 22 years – since his daughter Maureen was a baby. Never failed. He flung out an arm to stretch his old, tired body, and it connected with something. Something soft. And cool. He glanced over to see what it was. Just a pillow. Dammit. It had all been a dream.

_**A/N: HA! I promised you smut, but you can't think I'd actually let them scrog in chapter FOUR! They have a lot of stuff to get thru! Hee! Longest chapter ever though, right? I love you guys! R&R! Let me know! XO, Kinsey**_


	5. Five

_**A/N: I know you guys think I'm mean – I LOVE IT! I get so much joy out of torturing you! Kidding! No, really I do. Mwahaha! I think it's funny y'all thought I was going to turn Olivia into a dirty cheating slut – not in this one anyway! Anyway, enjoy the chapter – it's another short one, but I thought it would be interesting to step inside Captain Cragen's head for this one. Enjoy! R&R – XO, Kinsey**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me.**

Don Cragen glanced up and looked out his office door when he heard the sound of feminine laughter coming from the squad room. Olivia Langan, one of his best detectives was giggling at something her partner had said. Don smiled to himself. He knew Elliot and Olivia were too close, but he found it hard to have a problem with that. Don and his wife had never had any children, so his detectives were like his kids. It meant the world to him that they looked after each other. To be quite honest, he was probably the only one who was secretly happy those two were so close. It seemed like everyone else had a big problem with it. Everyone being Elliot's ex-wife Kathy, the brass, and he assumed Olivia's husband Trevor probably had an issue similar to Kathy – who had always been convinced Elliot and Olivia were having an affair. They swore it wasn't true – time and time again – and Don believed them. He knew they weren't having an affair. At least not a physical one. These people were his _kids_. It was his job to know them better than they knew themselves. And Elliot and Olivia had been in love for years. The medical examiner, one of Olivia's best friends, referred to it as unrequited bullshit. Which, to be fair, it was. The whole time he'd been walking Olivia down the aisle the day she'd married Trevor he'd been wondering to himself why the hell she was doing this. When she'd told him she was marrying Trevor he'd nearly dropped dead from shock.

"_Hey, Cap, you got a minute?"_

"_For you, Liv? Always," he answered._

_Olivia closed his office door and sat in one of the chairs facing his desk. "Cap…" she began._

"_Spit it out, Liv."_

"_Trevor asked me to marry him," she said, smiling. Olivia had an infectious smile when she was truly happy. This was not one of those times._

"_And…" Don said, not sure where this was going._

"_I want you to walk me down the aisle," she requested._

"_I'd be honored," he replied._

_She'd smiled that fake smile again and stood up. "Great. Thank you," she said._

"_Of course, Olivia. Is there anything else?" he asked. She stood at the door, shifting her weight from one foot to the other._

"_No. No, I guess not," she said._

"_Hey, Liv?" he cleared his throat as she was about to leave._

"_Yeah?" she glanced back at him._

"_Make sure this is really what you want," he said. He hoped she understood he wasn't talking about him walking her down the aisle, he was talking about her marrying Trevor._

_She smiled sadly. "I'm sure," she said._

And she'd left. That had been just over six months ago. She and Trevor had been married for four.

The phone on the desk rang, effectively removing him from his thoughts. "Cragen, sex crimes," he answered.

The dispatcher on the other end of the phone explained about a victim that had been taken to St. Gregory's ER. He promised to send a detective and hung up the phone. Rising and going to the door, he watched the scene before him before he made any move to speak. Elliot was slouched against the side of Olivia's desk, his arms crossed over his chest. Her hand was on his arm as she told him a story. He was smiling brightly at her as she chattered on, grinning up at him.

"Langan! Stabler!" the captain said. Olivia jerked her hand away from Elliot as if she had been burned. Elliot visibly winced at her reaction. The M.E. was as right about this as she was about everything else. Unrequited bullshit.

_**A/N: Short, I know. That's why you get two chapters today – I wrote this one this morning and one this afternoon. Please R&R both chapters! Love you guys! XO, Kinsey**_


	6. Six

_**A/N: Trevor speaks! Not that I care what he thinks, but you know. The man has an opinion. Keep R&Ring! The reviews are my crack! XO, Kinsey**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me.**

Trevor Langan sighed heavily when he saw the darkened windows and drawn shades of the apartment he shared with his wife Olivia. Macaroni and cheese again. Third night in a row he'd have that for dinner.

His wife was a sex crimes detective and he tried to understand that she worked long hours. Her passion for her job was one of the things he loved most about her. Even when he'd been sitting in on an interrogation of one of his clients, he admired how tirelessly she worked for the victims. It was strange being married to her with their different jobs. The whole justice system was supposed to be based on innocent until proven guilty, but that wasn't really how his wife and her partner operated. Especially her partner. Just the thought of Elliot Stabler put a sour taste in Trevor's mouth. What a schmuck. When Trevor and Olivia had gotten married in Hawaii, she confided to him that Stabler's ex-wife Kathy had always accused him and Olivia of having an affair. She'd assured Trevor it wasn't true, that it never had been true. Stabler was her best friend – nothing more, nothing less. They'd worked together so long that they had built the utmost trust in each other and over the years that trust had slowly turned into the friendship they had. Trevor had to admit he was a little bit jealous of that – he felt that as her husband, he should be Olivia's best friend. He'd expressed that to her once and she'd freaked out, telling him she wasn't going to deal with the same spousal insecurities that Elliot always had. He'd been half tempted to quote Shakespeare and tell her she protested too much. But he trusted his wife. He wouldn't prove her right. But he'd sure as hell never trust Elliot Stabler.

The apartment door swung open easily and Trevor was shocked to see Olivia sitting on the couch in the dark.

"Hi Trevor," she said, sniffing. She was crying. She'd been doing a lot of that this week – when she'd actually been home.

"Hey, Liv. What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing. Work stuff," she said. "Don't worry about it."

"Olivia, you're my _wife_. I'll worry about you if I want to. Especially when you've been crying yourself to sleep every night this week!" he said.

"You knew about that?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he replied.

They stared at each other in silence for a while before Trevor dared to speak.

"Liv? Does this have anything to do with Elliot?" he asked.

"Please don't do this, Trevor," she said.

"I'm sorry. I just… why can't you talk to me, Liv?" he asked. Olivia put up her hand. "Just stop," she said. She got up from the couch and retreated to their bedroom.

Trevor loosened his tie and flopped down in the space Olivia had vacated on the couch. This was a fight they'd had before. Too many times in their short marriage. They'd been married four months and he felt like they were roommates. He hadn't ever made love to his wife. Not even on his wedding night. She said she wasn't ready, wasn't comfortable, and if he loved her like he said he did, he'd understand. He'd tried. He'd tried really hard, but he couldn't help but understand how Kathy Stabler must have felt all those times. When your spouse didn't want to spend any time with you or cried all the time when you were around, it was pretty easy to feel like there was something going on you didn't know about.

Trevor glanced up as Olivia re-entered the living room, her face still splotchy from crying. She walked right past him, without a glance in his direction. She went into the kitchen and he could hear her heating water for tea. He heard the microwave door close and a few moments later she appeared again, again not even looking at him. When she got to the bedroom door, she stopped. She clenched and unclenched the fist that wasn't gripped around the NYPD mug. He suspected she'd picked up the clenching habit from Elliot. She turned on her heel as if she'd heard his suspicious thought.

"Trevor, we need to talk."

_**A/N: What's she going to say?! XO, Kinsey**_


	7. Seven

**_A/N: I am so glad you guys love this story as much as I am… it's getting to the good part alllmost. Not quite today, but soon! Make it through all the unrequited bullshit and I promise it will be worth your while! R&R as always! XO, Kinsey_**

**Disclaimer: Only my over active imagination belongs to me.**

**Dedication: Welcome back Jess:-)**

Olivia slipped the wedding band Trevor had given her off of her finger. She pulled Elliot's ring from her pocket and slid it in place. Holding her hand out in front of her face she gazed at the beautiful ring. Against her tan hands with her fresh manicure, it looked stunning. The center stone was a princess cut white diamond, nestled between two smaller trillian cut canary diamonds. The canary diamonds were very rare and a brilliant yellow color as their name suggested. She slid the ring off again and read the inscription, just as she had every day for the week the ring had been in her possession. Slipping Trevor's ring back into place, she stared at it. It just wasn't the same feeling. The diamonds didn't shine as brightly, and the platinum seemed dull. Pulling the ring off, she read the inscription. A simple "I love you." The inscription of Elliot's ring, on the other hand, was her favorite part. "I thank my God every time I remember you." Sure beat the hell out of "I love you."

She knew Trevor loved her, and that was why she had hurt so badly the night before. Sitting in the dark, waiting for Trevor to come home, running every scenario in her mind of what could happen. She'd cried for a good hour, dreading breaking his heart. She'd thought it would be so much easier to learn to love Trevor the way she loved Elliot, but after four and a half months, she'd made no progress with talking her heart into loving her husband and out of loving her partner. When she'd cooled down a bit after their fight, she'd told him. He'd taken it better than she thought he would.

"_Trevor, we need to talk," she said._

"_I agree." At this, she started crying again._

"_I love you, you know that, right? You're a good man, Trevor. You've been there for me so many times when all I've done is push you away. You've been willing to be my knight in shining armor, and slay any dragon that crosses my path," she paused to choke back a sob._

"_But you don't love me the way you love Elliot," Trevor said quietly._

_Olivia shook her head tearfully. "I'm sorry, Trevor," she choked._

"_Me too. Can you answer a question for me, though?" he asked._

_She nodded, knowing exactly what he was going to ask._

"_Did you ever…"_

_She shook her head again. "Never once," she swore._

_Trevor nodded. "I believe you," he'd assured her, his own tears building. He picked up his briefcase and went into their room, returning a few minutes later with a black gym bag and a garment bag slung over his shoulder._

"_I'm going to stay with Travis," he said, referring to his older brother._

_Olivia nodded again. Trevor kissed the top of her head and he left._

She'd slept fitfully the whole night, images of Trevor and Elliot both working their way through her dreams. Now she sat in front of the vanity in her bedroom comparing the wedding bands that had been meant for her. They were very different rings that had come from very different men. She grabbed a piece of stationary, ripped it in half and wrote two notes, the first one to Trevor:

Trevor,

I'm sorry. You deserve more than me. I wish this could be different. You will always hold a place in my heart.

Love,  
Olivia

She thought a few moments about what she would say in the note to Elliot. She decided to go for simplicity and the truth. She quickly wrote:

El,

I found this at the pond. I think we need to talk.

Liv

Short and honest. Sort of. If she was really honest, she would have said:

El,

I found this at the pond. Can I keep it? Can I keep you?

All my love forever and ever,  
Liv

So. Anyway. Short and sort of honest. She stuffed the ring and note in an envelope, scrawling Elliot's name on the front and sealing it shut. She propped Trevor's note on his dresser and placed her wedding band in front of it. Glancing at the alarm clock next to the bed, she saw that if she hurried, she'd beat Elliot to the office and could leave the envelope on his desk. Totally the chicken-shit way to do it, but she hoped as soon as he found it, he'd come find her. And if he didn't… she'd know how he felt.

--

Looking around the precinct for Elliot, Olivia waited before dropping the envelope on his desk. Truth be told, she was stalling. She was so damn scared he wouldn't feel anything for her other than friendship anymore – despite Mel's assurances that she was certifiable. It was nearing 8am, and the squad room would soon be bustling with activity. Now or never. Olivia fished the envelope out of her coat pocket and set it on Elliot's desk, right in front of his coffee cup. He'd be sure to see it first thing. Checking her watch again, she gauged how much time she had to leave for the pond before he got to the office. If she hustled, she should be able to miss him when he came in downstairs. Debating the placement of the envelope once again, she forced herself to leave it alone. Everything would work out just how it was supposed to.

_**A/N: And how exactly is that, kiddos? R&R! XO, Kinsey**_


	8. Eight

_**A/N: I love love love LOVE your reviews! It means the world to me that you love the story so much. Like I told a lot of you in your review replies for chapter seven we're going to start getting to the good stuff today. Please R&R, and as always, enjoy! XO, Kinsey**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me!**

Coffee. He needed coffee. As he jogged up the stairs to the 1-6, Elliot could only pray Munch hadn't made the coffee. He needed it to be drinkable. He walked in, not surprised he was the first one there. Thank God, he could make his own coffee. Stashing his leather jacket in his locker, he glanced at his inbox to see if any files had appeared overnight. None, but a white envelope on his desk. Deciding to take care of whatever that was after his caffeine fix, he headed for the coffee pot. Quickly dumping in the perfect three scoops of grounds and pouring the water, he stared every cop's lifeline.

The white envelope was starting to make him curious. He hated it when couriers brought what they seemed to think were perfectly normal packages, but always turned into a case for SVU. He hoped this wasn't one of those times. He picked the envelope up and checked it over. His name was scrawled on the front in what appeared to be Olivia's beautiful script. "Elliot" had never looked so fancy. He slid the flap of the envelope open and peered inside. Nestled in the corner was the ring he'd bought her. The ring he'd tossed in the pond the day she'd married Trevor. He pulled out the note that came with it and began to read.

El, I found this at the pond. I think we need to talk. – Liv

Oh shit. Was she upset with him? How the hell had she found it? Was she playing deep sea diver? Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Things were going so well. They had none of the awkwardness he'd worried about. Their relationship was just the same as it had always been. Which was good and bad – he loved being able to tease and flirt, but it sure as hell wasn't helping him fall out of love with her.

He glanced at the ring he'd planned to give her when the time was right. The inscription he'd ordered still made him smile; he _did_ thank God every time he remembered her. How could he not? Even though she was married to Langan, she was still the love of Elliot's life.

He wondered about her finding the ring. He couldn't believe she still went to the pond. There was a fleeting hope in his heart that that _meant_ something. Anything. Even if it was only that she loved the pond as much as he had.

He looked across to her desk and then at his watch. 8:07am and she still wasn't in. Normally… oh. The note. They needed to talk. Damn complicated women. He knew where she'd be. He stood up and went to get his coat from his locker, shoving the ring in his jeans pocket, the thought of how she'd actually found it long gone. Obviously, God was telling them something. As he shrugged into his coat and jogged down the stairs headed to the street, he passed his boss coming in.

"Mornin' Cap!" he greeted.

"Morning, Elliot. Where are you going?" he called to Elliot's retreating back.

"To talk to Liv! I'll be back!" Elliot hollered back.

Unrequited bullshit.

_**A/N: I know it's kind of weird to end with that line, seemingly in Cragen's POV, but I thought it worked. I know this was hella short. The next one is actually #gasp# them getting to talk! Please R&R this one and I'll see about getting you chapter nine tomorrow (technically later today since it's almost 2am on Saturday)!!**_


	9. Nine

_**A/N: I can't believe it's chapter nine already! You guys have been so awesome at reviewing – especially last chapter – five reviews when I woke up this morning! So here's chapter nine way earlier than normal. They're finally going to talk! Yay! Enjoy! XO, Kinsey**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me.**

She could feel him. Sense him. He was in her bones. In her blood. She couldn't even see him and she knew he was there. Never mind the fact that she could smell his aftershave. God she could crawl inside that scent and live forever.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," he replied.

"You got my note," she said inanely.

"Yep," he was still standing behind her where she couldn't see him.

"So…" she said, fidgeting with the now-naked spot on her ring finger where her wedding band had sat only twelve hours before.

"So…" he replied. He walked around the bench and sat down next to her. "Still love me as much as you used to?" he teased.

She shook her head, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "No."

"No?" he asked.

"No. I think I just might love you more," she replied, the tears spilling over.

"Really?" he asked, grinning widely.

She nodded and wiped her cheek with her left hand. Elliot keyed on the lack of a wedding band right away. "What's this?" he asked, rubbing her naked ring finger.

"I gave Trevor his ring back," she said, tears streaming down her face. "It wasn't fair to him. I don't love him the way I love you," she said.

He nodded. "I see. And how do you love me exactly?" he asked, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"With every fiber of my being," Olivia answered honestly.

"So why the tears?" Elliot asked.

"It is my greatest fear," Olivia swallowed thickly. "That you don't feel the same way anymore. And now, now I love you more than I ever did before, and if you don't feel the same way, I think I may be the first person to ever literally die of a broken heart." She could never spill her feelings to someone as easily as she could with Elliot.

"Do you have any idea how it makes me feel to hear you say that you love me? And know that you're not going into a church in five minutes to marry another man?" Elliot asked.

"How?" she whispered.

"Like I'm untouchable. Nothing can get me. You loving me and being with me… nothing could make me happier than that."

She smiled. This was going to be okay. "El?"

"Yeah, baby?" It made her heart sing to hear the term of endearment come from his mouth.

"Can I have my ring back?" she asked with a grin.

He laughed. "Of course," he reached into his pocket and pulled the sparkler out. "I want to do it right this time," he said. He slid off the bench and onto the ground in front of her on one knee.

"Olivia Anne. I love you. More than I thought it was ever possible to love another human being. You're my partner, my best friend, and the woman of my dreams. Will you marry me?" he asked.

She nodded, the tears streaming down her face. Elliot slid the ring on her finger and kissed her knuckles.

"Did you ask Dad?" Olivia teased, referring to their captain.

Elliot nodded solemnly. "Right after my divorce was final."

"Are you serious?" she asked, gazing at her ring.

"Are you asking me or the ring?" he asked.

She looked up, blushing. "Sorry. The ring and I have been having some good heart-to-hearts this week." She gazed into his deep blue eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. Told him I knew it would affect our jobs. He said we'd figure something out," Elliot explained easily.

"So you've been packing this ring around since then?" she asked.

"Mhm. I kept waiting for the right time… and it just never came," he said.

"Wow."

"Yep."

"I love you," she said suddenly, earning a chuckle from him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I just felt like saying it to you instead of the ring. I've been telling the ring that I love you all week," she smiled.

He laughed again. She loved the sound of his laugh. It healed her heart a little more every time she heard it.

"Well I love you too. Speaking of the ring… how'd you find it?" he asked.

She smiled. "Well…" she began and regaled him with the tale of her terrible day and her third trip to the pond that day, sitting there, counting the hours she'd been married to Trevor. "When I was about to come back to the office, I saw it sitting by the edge of the water," she said.

"It must have washed up somehow," he said, a puzzled look on his face.

"I took it to Mel in the lab – she said her guess was it had been in the water at some point."

Elliot nodded. "I threw it in after I saw you that day," he said. "Why'd you take it to the lab?" he asked.

"To see whose prints were on it," she explained matter-of-factly.

"Livia, your initials were on it. And mine. Whose ring did you think it was, Detective?" he teased.

She blushed. "That's what Mel said."

"Mel's a smart lady," Elliot replied.

"Yeah. She said I was crazy if I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"Wow. She's two for two," Elliot smiled.

"Are you going to hate me if I tell you I want to take this slow?" Olivia asked suddenly.

"What would Mel say?" Elliot asked softly.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "That I'm crazy."

Elliot wrapped an arm around her. "Mhm. We can take this however you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"So if I don't want to get married right away…"

"We'll wait," he said simply.

"I love you," she said.

He kissed the top of her head, cradling it to his shoulder. "I love you too, Liv."

"Well, as much as I'd like to sit here all day with your arm around me… we better go face the music," she said, standing.

He took the hand she offered and stood up.

"Probably. You know what just occurred to me?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, allowing him to pull her into his arms.

"I haven't ever kissed you," he said.

"You haven't ever done a lot of things to me," she winked at him, grinning lecherously.

"That is true. Let's try a kiss for now and I'll make all that other stuff up to you later," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Stabler," she grinned.

He slid his fingers into her tangle of auburn curls and tipped her head back. He pressed his lips softly against hers and she brought her arms up to circle his neck. She allowed him to deepen the kiss and for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was home. His tongue slipped past her lips and played in her mouth. She allowed herself to succumb to the power he held over her and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away after that and grinned at her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you," she replied. She laced her gloved fingers through his and headed back to the precinct.

_**A/N: Aww! Finally, right? Even though they agreed to take it slow, smut is on the horizon – and not dream smut, I promise! Hit the button! XO, Kinsey**_


	10. Ten

**_A/N: Well geez. The stinkin' reviews are finally working again. So if you read the last 2 chaps and didn't have a chance to do the second "R" of the whole R&R equation, puh-lease do so. I'll be your best friend. #smiles# This chap is going to be the first one that's in a couple different POVs – makes sense since it's a big fat double date with Mel and Henry and Elliot and Olivia!!! You know what happens when E and O get home from a date, don't you? Yeah ya do. By the way, if you are wondering at all what led up to the events of this story, make sure to read "One Promise Too Late" and "I Don't Have to Wonder." I promise this will all make sense after those 2. _**

**Dedication: My girls as always!**

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me!**

"HENRY! THE DEAD MOVE FASTER THAN YOU!" Melinda Warner sighed. Waiting on her husband was like waiting on the second coming of Christ. She knew it would happen eventually, she just wasn't one hundred percent sure WHEN.

"I'll be down in a sec, Mel. I don't like this tie!" Henry shouted back down the stairs at her. She sighed heavily and picked up her phone to text message Olivia.

_Running late. Waiting on the man. And they say WE take forever._

Her phone vibrated a second later, alerting her that Olivia had texted her back.

_Don't worry. I'm sitting in the living room at Elliot's. He hates every tie in his closet apparently._

Melinda laughed and texted her friend back quickly.

_Welcome to the club, sista. We'll see you in a few minutes, I hope. Good thing we decided to meet at O'Malley's for drinks first…_

"HENRY. DAVID. WARNER. I am leaving your black ass in about FIVE SECONDS!" Melinda shouted back up the stairs. She was nearly silenced by the sound of her husband running down the stairs at top speed. She sighed. After over twenty years of marriage, her husband in a coat and tie still managed to take her breath away. "Okay. I guess you're worth the wait," she teased.

"That's my girl. You look gorgeous, Doc," he greeted her with a sweet kiss. His bride always made him feel like the luckiest man in the room. Tonight was no different with her in a black cotton jersey dress that hugged every curve and sassy gold strappy heels that buckled at her ankle.

"Let's go. Olivia and Elliot are probably already there," she lied to hurry her husband along.

--

"Honey, we're going to be late!" Olivia shouted to Elliot for the thirty-billionth time.

"I know, I know. I'll be right there," he paused, appearing in the living room. "I promise," he finished.

Olivia wolf-whistled. "Very nice. Worth the wait," she said. Once they were married she was making Elliot wear blue shirts every day. Every single day.

"You look beautiful, Liv."

"Thank you," she answered, blushing. She really enjoyed dressing up for Elliot. Tonight she had chosen a red halter dress and strappy black sandals. And nary a scrap underneath. That was to be Elliot's treat to find later. "Let's go," she said. "Melinda and Henry are probably already there."

--

Melinda had never seen Olivia look so beautiful. George Strait popped into her head again. _Mmm, mmmm, Liv._ she thought. _You look so good in love._ She went to her friend and hugged her tightly. "You look beautiful," Melinda said. "Telling the truth suits you," she teased.

Olivia laughed. "Thanks, Mel. You look great too! But you always do," she said.

"Thanks. It feels good to get out of those scrubs sometimes," she replied.

"Ladies, shall we?" Elliot asked, holding the door for Olivia and Melinda.

"Thank you, Elliot," Melinda said.

"Thanks," Olivia whispered, a look of puppy love in her brown eyes.

Oh Lord. It was going to be a long night.

--

Olivia laughed raucously at the joke Elliot made. She'd had a couple drinks and was feeling a little buzzed, but mostly she was feeling great. She was on a date with the man of her dreams. Cloud 9 was a pretty comfortable place to be. She smiled as Elliot made another sarcastic comment that had Henry wiping at his eyes.

"I'm really glad we decided to do this, you guys," Henry said.

"Me too. Anyone else getting hungry?" Elliot looked at his watch.

Olivia stepped closer to him to see the display on the timepiece. That and it was a good excuse to breathe him in.

"Oh, guys, our reservations are in fifteen minutes. We better get going," Olivia said. Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and stroked her hip. She leaned into him and he gave her a quick squeeze.

"Lead the way, dear," he said easily.

She loved it. She felt like they'd been together as long as Henry and Melinda. It was like they had left the kids at home and were just four grown-ups out on date night. She walked in front of Elliot and started down the street to the Italian bistro they had chosen for dinner. He fell in step beside her and took her hand in his, rubbing over her engagement ring. "I love you," he whispered.

She could feel a blush creeping up her back and neck. "I love you too," she whispered back, resting her head on his shoulder for a second.

"Hey! No funny business up there!" Melinda called from behind them.

Olivia glanced quickly behind her in time to see Henry's hand drop from the M.E.'s backside. "Same goes," she teased.

"I'm a married woman, Detective," Melinda dished the teasing right back.

Olivia held up her left hand and pointed to her ring finger. "I'm an engaged one!"

"That you are, my dear. That you are," Melinda smiled softly at her friend.

"Here we are," Henry interrupted the girls' teasing. He took his turn at being chivalrous and holding the door for everyone.

Elliot smiled at the young girl at the hostess station. He recognized her as one of Maureen's friends. "Hey Maggie. Stabler for four?" he asked.

"Hi, Elliot! Ree told me you had a hot date tonight," she teased.

Olivia blushed. "You must be Liv," Maggie greeted her. Olivia nodded.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said. "Maggie, this is my fiancée, Olivia, and these are our friends, Melinda and Henry Warner. Guys, this is Maureen's best friend Maggie Sullivan."

"Eh, she's only my best friend because she's using me to get to my cousin, Brett," Maggie joked. "But it's very nice to meet you all, let me take you to your table." Elliot laughed, pretending like he had the foggiest idea what Maggie was talking about.

"So who's Brett?" Olivia asked, once they were seated.

"Not really sure," Elliot said, a puzzled look on his face. "Remind me to use my 'Detective Dad' skills later for that one," he said, smiling.

"Oh lord. I'm so glad my dad was a pharmacist," Melinda said, rolling her eyes.

"Me too," Henry joked. "I wouldn't want to be this Brett kid in a few days," he said.

Elliot laughed and opened his menu. "Whatcha gonna have?" he asked Olivia.

"I'm not really sure what I'm going to have for _dinner_," she replied. Elliot caught on to her joke and smiled.

"Got dessert figured out?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him and leaned in. "I know what _you're_ having for dessert," she whispered.

"Hey hey hey. What'd I say about funny business?" Melinda chastised.

"Sorry," Olivia said, a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Yeah, you look _real_ sorry, Liv," Henry teased.

--

She was such a great girl. Henry was glad his wife had found such a great friend in Olivia. Olivia deserved the best, and judging by the looks he kept giving her, the whispered words they kept sharing, and the blush that kept creeping up Olivia's cheeks, Elliot was the best for her.

--

Elliot finished the last of his lasagna and pushed his plate back. "That was great," he announced.

"I can't believe you had lasagna," Olivia said. "You make the greatest lasagna in the world," she said, smiling softly at him.

"And this was almost as good as mine," he grinned back at her.

Melinda sighed. "Seriously you two. You're giving me a cavity with all this sweetness," she said, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

Elliot laughed. He knew Melinda was happy for them. Hell, who wouldn't be? Half the NYPD had probably made money off of this date. The other half had lost because they'd either bet it would happen sooner or wouldn't happen at all. He smiled to himself as he felt Olivia's foot sneak up the leg of his black dress pants. He reached under the table and snuck his hand up the hem of her dress and traced lazy circles on the inside of her thigh. She coughed, nearly inhaling a tortellini.

"You okay, honey?" he asked, concern on his face.

"Fine," she smiled, giving him what he figured he'd come to think of as the "you're-a-dead-man-Stabler" look.

"Funny business?" Melinda asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty funny all right," she said sarcastically. She scooped a few more pieces of pasta into her mouth and put her fork down. "I couldn't eat another bite," she sighed. "That was delicious."

"Anyone up for dessert?" Henry asked.

"Honey, I think these two have another kind of dessert in mind," Melinda said gently.

Henry laughed. "You're probably right," he agreed.

Their waitress, Kinsey, according to her nametag, came over and dropped their check off. "Anything else I can get you guys?" she asked.

Elliot grabbed the check before Henry could. "No, thanks Kinsey. This was phenomenal," he said, laying on the famous Stabler charm.

The young waitress smiled. "I'm glad. You guys were the easiest table I've had all night," she said. "I'll be your cashier at the table whenever you're ready," she finished, smiling.

Elliot stuck a hundred dollar bill and a fifty in the black leather folder. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "What? She was good," he said.

"And cute," Henry amended.

Elliot laughed. "I plead the fifth, Mr. Warner. I still plan to get my dessert," he teased.

Olivia smacked him lightly. "Shut up, Stabler," she said.

--

"Thank you so much for suggesting this, Mel. I had a great time," Olivia hugged her friend again once they were outside.

"Oh, me too! We have to do it again," Melinda agreed.

"Are you ready, honey?" Elliot asked, coming over from where he and Henry had been deep in conversation.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said. Elliot hugged Melinda quickly.

"Enjoy your dessert," she whispered.

"Oh, I will," he said. He hailed a cab for Melinda and Henry, waving as the cabbie headed back uptown to their apartment.

Hailing the next available cab for Olivia and himself, he held the door while she scooted across the seat.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

She nodded. _Home_. It had a nice ring to it.

--

_**A/N: Notice who sort of made a cameo (besides me – being charmed by El?)? If you've read the first couple chaps of "The Big Day," I'm sure you did!! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know! XO, Kinsey**_


	11. Eleven

_**A/N: Hey kids! Look at all those reviews! I LOVE IT, and I love you all! Keep it up! By the way, the smut is super steamy, so be forewarned okay? GRAPHIC. You've been warned. Now pretend like you aren't all zooming to the bottom to read the good part. #winks# XO, Kinsey**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me.**

Olivia sat on the couch in Elliot's living room, a steaming mug of tea on the table in front of her.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Elliot asked. She jumped a mile at his question. She'd thought he was in the kitchen. Damn. She'd been a big talker at the restaurant, but she was all nerves now.

"Yeah. I had a great time," she smiled.

"How about now, big talker?" Elliot teased. Olivia laughed. She always knew he could read her mind.

"I'm sorry. I just keep wondering if I'm doing the right thing. If me being here is right. I guess I'm a little nervous," she explained.

Elliot sat next to her on the couch and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry about it. We don't have to do anything you don't want."

She smiled at him. "Oh there's a _lot_ I want, Stabler," she said. "This is just really fast… I made such a big deal about taking it slow… I mean hell. Trevor and I don't even have an annulment yet. I feel like I'd be cheating on him. This all just got started a couple weeks ago."

"Don't worry about it, Liv. Seriously. I told you, I'm not going anywhere," he paused. "You know. You make me nervous too," he said.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. Elliot never seemed nervous about anything. "Like when?" she asked, settling back into the warmth of his embrace.

"Like the day I got your note. I was so nervous all the way to the pond – I thought I was going to puke."

"Why?" she asked.

"The tone of your note. I couldn't really tell if you were happy or pissed. 'I think we need to talk,' you said. I thought you were going to tell me to take a hike," he smiled.

"What made you not nervous?" she asked.

"When I saw you sitting on the bench. I knew in my heart everything would be okay. I figured if you were really mad, the pond would be the last place you would go."

"True," she agreed.

"You told me you want to take it slow, Liv. I respect that. As much as it kills me, I know you're still married to Trevor."

"I meant to tell you about that. We're getting our marriage annulled. Trevor sent me the papers to sign today."

"Really? You're not going to get divorced?" Elliot asked.

"It was actually Trevor's idea. He's going to end up being the best former husband a girl could ask for," Olivia smiled tentatively. "He said we could get an annulment and use fraud as the reason… basically he'll find a legalese way to say that I was in love with you the whole time," she paused. "And I know it'll be easier for us to get married in the church."

"It's really okay, Liv. I'm divorced. We can get married in the church, there's just more red tape. But if you'd rather do the annulment… did you sign the papers?"

Olivia nodded. "On one hand it makes me feel like I failed. But on the other… it's like I failed _you_ when I married Trevor," Olivia's eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. No tears. You, Olivia Anne, couldn't fail me if you tried," Elliot said, wiping away the tears that had escaped. "And you didn't know I loved you," he said.

"Didn't I? How couldn't I? It seems like everyone _but_ me knew," she teased him.

"Okay, so I didn't hide it that well. Sue me."

Olivia laughed. She loved this. She loved being _them._ "Elliot…" she started.

"What, baby?" he asked.

"I know we just talked about taking it slow… and taking it as slow as I want… but…"

"But what, Liv?"

"Will you make love to me? As slow as I want?" she asked.

"Anything. Anything for you," he replied, dropping his lips to hers for a kiss.

Olivia sat up and twisted around so she was straddling his lap. She pulled him to her by his already loosened tie. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought we were doing this slow?" he asked.

"As slow as I want," she reminded him.

"I am at your mercy," he swore.

"Right where I want you," she said. Olivia loosened Elliot's tie the rest of the way and pulled it off. Pressing her lips to his, she started working on the buttons of his shirt while his hands ran up and down her bare back. She groaned into his mouth. "Oh my God, Elliot."

"Oh, baby," he responded. She wiggled against his already painfully tight erection. He reached his hands up to untie the halter of her dress. The silk material floated down her body to reveal her bare breasts. Finishing with the buttons on it, Olivia undid his cufflinks and pushed the blue dress shirt off his shoulders. Elliot pulled her tighter to him to crush her breasts to his chest. Olivia reached down to unbuckle Elliot's belt and pulled it through the loops. Her nimble fingers went next to the button on his pants, then the zipper. She caressed his heavy length through his cotton boxer briefs and smiled against his mouth.

"Maybe we should slow it down a little," she suggested.

"Whatever you want, Liv. Just so you know though?" he asked, breathing like he'd already run a marathon.

"Mhm?" she asked skeptically.

"If you slow down any more, I might die. And then you could never have your way with me. But it's totally up to you," he teased.

"Well we can't have that," she said. "Maybe we should go make use of that big bed you have," she said.

"Works for me," Elliot stood, allowing Olivia to wrap her legs around his waist. She used her heels to push his black dress pants down his legs into a puddle at his feet. He stepped out of them easily and headed for the bedroom.

Laying his beautiful Olivia out on the bed before him, he took a moment to memorize how truly spectacular she was. She was a vision. From the auburn curls spread out on his black pillow case to the tan toes and fingers digging into his sheets. She smiled up at him as he hopped on first one foot and then the other to remove his socks.

"Don't forget those," she said, pointing in the general direction of his boxer briefs.

"These?" he asked with a cocky grin, his thumbs hooked in the waistband.

"Those," she replied, pulling her dress the rest of the way off, her eyes never leaving him.

He pulled them off and looked at her. "Happy?" he asked.

She licked her lips playfully. "You bet," she replied.

"You _do_ make me nervous, detective," he said.

"Nothing to be nervous about." She smiled up at him as he joined her on the bed.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing to the scrap of lace covering her.

"Your dessert," she smirked.

"I see. Probably one of those bits of lace that cost more than an entire set of drapes," he said.

"Two things, Stabler. One, you're probably right, and two, don't compare my underwear to curtains," she said, grinning.

"I'll just shut up now," he said, swooping in for a kiss.

"Good plan," she smiled before his lips claimed hers again.

Elliot reached down and pulled the scrap of lace off her body, flinging it somewhere across the room. His fingers tripped lightly up her body to cup her breast. Rolling her nipple between his thumb and fore finger Elliot traced his tongue around the inside of her mouth.

Olivia whimpered when he gave her breast a gentle squeeze. "Lower," she groaned.

Elliot smiled to himself. Trailing his fingers back down her body to where they came from he asked, "here?"

She groaned again. "Touch me, Elliot. Make me come," she begged.

Whoa. Apparently 'Nervous Olivia' had gotten up and left at some point. Elliot dipped two fingers into her core and smiled.

"All wet for me, Liv?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she groaned, barely able to breathe, let alone form a coherent sentence. "Do it," she begged again.

Kissing his way down her body, Elliot pumped his fingers slowly in her. "Faster, Elliot. Dammit, go faster," she whined, thrashing on the bed.

Replacing his fingers with his tongue, Elliot flicked it back and forth over the small bundle of nerves.

"OHMYFUCKINGGODELLIOT!" Olivia screamed as he let her fly.

He kissed his way back up her body to her mouth. When she could taste herself on his tongue she almost came again.

"Liv," he whispered. "Condom. In my pants. In the living room."

"On the pill. You're fine," she whispered brokenly.

"Thank God," he muttered, sheathing himself in her warmth.

"Oh I think I just died a little," Olivia sighed.

Elliot thrust into her slowly, pulling almost all the way back out before pushing home again.

"Faster," she groaned. He picked up the pace a little, making her groan again. "Harder," she breathed. He slammed home, loving her for all he was worth. And in a few quick pumps, it was over and he was crying her name.

He collapsed on top of her and their hearts pounded in time.

"I will never. And I mean never. Get tired of that," Olivia commented.

"I certainly enjoyed hearing you take the Lord's name in vain," Elliot grinned cockily at her.

"Oh shut up. You know you're good," she said.

"Yeah, but it's nice to hear it from you," he smiled.

"You are such a cocky bastard," she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Speaking of…"

_**A/N: Okay, you guys know the ratings system on here better than I do. I've seen stuff rated T that's racier than this, but should I up the rating to M just to be safe? Let me know in a PM or drop me an email. Leave the reviews section for raving about the dirty dirty smutty smut, k? #winks# So. What did you think? XO, Kinsey**_


	12. Twelve

_**A/N: Another Trevor chapter (don't worry, it's short) – how's he really feel (blah. Like I care)? Hope y'all enjoy – and enjoyed SIN tonight. I saw the preview on NBC dot com – nothing I like more than Chris in blue. YUM. R&R! XO, Kinsey**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me!**

Trevor signed his name to the papers on his desk declaring his marriage to Olivia Benson null and void. Fraud. A very wide spectrum of things could fall under fraud in an annulment. He and his former wife had both committed some sort of fraud in their 4 month marriage. She'd been in love with another man, Trevor had known it and still let them live a lie. For as long as he could, he'd tried to deny it to himself. He'd thought maybe God would smile on him and Olivia would realize all the things Trevor had to offer her.

But it wasn't meant to be. Trevor was living in the shadow of the great and wonderful Elliot Stabler, and he _would be_ as long as he stayed married to Olivia. People probably thought he was weak and had given her up too easily – without a fight. Truth be told, he knew the day would come. One of them would make the decision to end their marriage. It would either be Trevor when he got tired of living with the ghost of Elliot, or Olivia when it dawned on her what she really wanted: Elliot. Either way the detective was going to come between them. The weird thing was, Trevor didn't hate the guy. As much as he probably should. And had the right to. Elliot made Olivia happy, and Trevor cared about her. As much as it hurt, he would never begrudge her that happiness. She deserved it. The kid had had a lot of misery in her life, and Trevor sure as hell wasn't going to force her to stay in a marriage that was only going to add to that misery. That was why he was trying to make this as quick and painless for her as possible. He wanted it to be easy for her and an annulment would be the best way to go.

Trevor had to admit this was his fault, too. He couldn't control falling in love with Olivia, but he _could_ control the fact that he kept asking her out. And had asked her to marry him. Not smart. If he had one piece of legal advice to offer _anyone_, it would be to not ever ask anyone to marry you who you knew full well didn't love you. You'd think someone who'd been through frigging Harvard wouldn't have so much to learn at the school of hard knocks.

Trevor picked up the papers and looked at them again. Two signatures. One Trevor James Langan, one Olivia Anne Langan. Shoving the papers into a manilla envelope, Trevor addressed it and stuck it in his "out" box for his secretary to put in the mail. One step closer to his marriage being over.

Annulments were weird. Some people thought they made the marriage never exist – which wasn't exactly true. In Trevor's case, it was painfully true in so many ways; his marriage had never existed.

_**A/N: Short and sweet but I think it kind of clears up why Trevor really gave up without much of a fight that night. Let me know what you think! XO, Kinsey**_


	13. Thirteen

_**A/N: Wow! You guys have way more sympathy for Trev than I do. I agree with Jess – he's an okay guy (I guess), just not right for Liv. Sidenote: is anyone besides me irritated as hell at this site?! If I don't have you in my author alerts I can't see your new stuff. It seems to be working better as I type this, so we'll see. R&R my darlings! Oh by the way – couple more things. This is kinda smutty, so be warned. Can't handle it, don't read it. The description of Elliot and the licking? All for my girl Rach! Luv ya chica! **_

**_I planned the rest of this story out – it'll have 20 chaps total. The last day will be Friday, April 6, but a new story starts Monday the 9th!_**

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me.**

Olivia awoke slowly, feeling Elliot's warm body wrapped around her. She smiled to herself as she stretched and realized muscles she'd forgotten she had were pretty damn sore. She'd definitely need a long, hot shower.

The warm body behind her grumbled as she tried to escape the bed.

"Where you think you're going?"

"To take a shower," she replied.

"Can I watch?" he asked.

"Want to join me?"

Elliot nodded slowly, still not quite awake. He rolled onto his back and stretched out. Olivia just sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. God he was gorgeous. His normally crystal blue eyes were still a cloudy grey from sleeping. He had his hands clasped behind his head which caused his biceps to flex. Trailing her eyes downward, her mouth was damn near watering at his defined chest and six-pack. Yum. She wanted to lick him.

"Are you checking me out, Liv?" he asked.

She cradled his stubbled cheek with her left hand and kissed him slowly.

"See this ring?" she asked, holding up her hand.

He nodded, smiling.

"This ring says I get to check your sexy ass out whenever I want," she informed him.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Mhm."

"Well then. Let's hit that shower so you can get a better look," he bolted upright and scooped her into his arms, heading for the bathroom. Olivia giggled as he set her on her feet and turned the water on in the shower.

"I've heard this is sort of complicated," Olivia said.

"What is, Babe?"

"Shower sex," she replied simply.

"Wow. You think that ring gives you a lot of power, don't you?" Elliot teased.

"Oh kiss my ass, Stabler," Olivia rolled her eyes. "Like you had something else in mind."

"With pleasure on the ass kissing thing," he grinned lecherously at her. She rolled her eyes again and stepped past him into the shower. Letting her head drop back into the spray, she wet her hair and ran her hands over her body.

"Aren't you _coming_?" she asked innocently.

"You are a wicked, wicked woman," he growled at her, stepping beneath the shower spray.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his mouth down to hers for a wet kiss.

"How ya doin'?" he asked.

"Sore. You wore me out," she smiled.

"_I_ wore _you_ out?" he asked.

She nodded.

"That's too bad. I had more plans for this sexy body," Elliot said.

"I'm not _that_ tired," Olivia amended. "I can take a nap later. I don't have to work," she said.

"Hey. Me neither," Elliot smiled.

"Well then, Mr. Stabler," Olivia said, reaching down to caress his length.

"You want this over before it starts?" he asked with a shudder.

"Nope."

"Well then--"

She interrupted him. "I want to make you lose that famous Stabler control."

Her growled words nearly made him lose it right there. He bucked into her hand and she smiled. "Looks like that control is just hanging by a thread," she whispered.

He nodded. He bent his head down and kissed her shoulder softly. Moving her hair aside he kissed the side of her neck and bit her gently. She groaned softly in his ear. "Elliot."

"Hmmm?" he murmured against her skin.

"Oh…nothing…just…you…" she muttered nonsensically.

He chuckled. "Wow. How often are you rendered speechless?"

"Shut… up…" she muttered as he kept placing kisses on her neck, shoulders, and breasts.

"You're not falling asleep on me _now_, are you?" he asked.

"Not a chance," she said.

His hand ran down her slippery stomach and stopped right above where she wanted his fingers to slide in. She groaned in his ear.

"What?" Elliot asked with feigned innocence.

"You're so mean," she teased.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You," she begged.

"You've got me," he answered.

She wrapped her leg around his hips and looked him dead in the eye. "Like this," she said.

"Well then," he grinned at her. "Let's see what we can do about that."

Olivia reached down between them and guided him into her with a soft sigh. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Faster," Olivia groaned. Crushing her to the tile wall of the shower, Elliot pounds into her, the running water drowning out both of their cries of release.

Olivia let her feet drop to the floor and felt a pang of loss as Elliot slid out of her. She needed more mornings like this. Her apartment was so empty. She'd only stayed there a couple nights that week, but she wanted to be out of the haunted home. It was full of memories of her less-than-blissful marriage to Trevor. She needed to make some new memories with Elliot.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Elliot asked, rinsing the soap from his hair.

"I think… I think… I want to just shoot this whole 'take it slow' plan straight to hell." Olivia rushed her thoughts out in one breath before she could chicken out and say 'nothing.'

"Really? Like…" Elliot couldn't help but be excited. He was more than okay with letting her take this as slow as possible, but if she wanted to be with him, then he wanted to be with her. As soon as possible.

"Like I think we should tell the kids. And Cragen. And the boys. As much shit as we're going to get for it, I really want to tell them. And… I think we should get a house. And get married. And maybe have half a dozen kids."

"Whoa, baby. You don't plan on doing all that in the next week or so do you?" Elliot teased.

"No, smartass. I don't. But maybe we could tell Don and the boys Monday? Maybe take the kids out later this week? Look for a house?"

"What about the wedding and the half dozen kids?"

"The kids can wait. A little while. But I would like to get married. Soon. I love you, Elliot. I feel like we have lost time to make up for."

"Liv, we can make up for lost time for the rest of our lives. I don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for."

"I'm ready, Elliot. I want to be your wife. I know this is fast. And I know I was the one who was the biggest advocate of the slow lane. But being here, with you, and _here_, with you," she smiled slyly. "I just don't want to go slow."

"I want whatever you want," Elliot smiled.

"Really?"

"Really. I love you, Olivia. I've been in love with you for so long. I want to marry you yesterday."

"I love you, El. So much. So much that I'm standing in a shower, turning into a prune, letting you have your way with me up against the wall."

Elliot laughed. "You're the one who wanted to make memories."

Smiling, Olivia replied, "you're right. Speaking of memories… think Father Denis would marry us at the pond?"

_**A/N: For those of you wondering, YES. That IS all they do. ;-) You know you love the smut!! Sorry it took me so long to get this written today. I know what's going to happen for the rest of the story and sometimes that distracts me. I'm not thrilled with how this is written, but R&R and tell me how much you love it anyway! You guys are the best! XO, Kinsey**_


	14. Fourteen

_**A/N: So glad you guys liked the shower smut! This chapter is virtually smut free (some innocent flirting at the end) but I hope you like it just the same. This is chapter fourteen, there's six more… R&R! XO, Kinsey**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me**

Elliot finally knew what his kids were talking about when they magically came down with a case of "the flu" the day of a big test. You really _did_ feel like you were so nervous you'd puke.

Today was the day he and Olivia had decided to tell Captain Cragen they were getting married. He didn't know why he was so damn jittery, he'd been given the captain's blessing before, and he was hoping to get it again. Part of his nervousness was probably because the firs time he'd seen his commanding officer about marrying Olivia it had been purely hypothetical. This time, it was for real. She was wearing his ring and she already owned his heart and soul.

He paced in the living room, feeling like his tie was going to choke him to death. He didn't have Olivia here to tell him that everything was going to be okay, and that sure as hell wasn't helping either. They'd decided to spend the night apart and she was camped out in Mel and Henry's guest room. She still didn't want to go to her apartment. She would when they found somewhere to live – just to get her stuff. They'd spent Sunday intermittently surfing the internet looking for apartments, watching movies, and making love. Elliot could spend every Sunday like that with no problem.

Olivia had found a house she adored so they had made an appointment later in the week to see it. It had five bedrooms, enough for them and all four kids to have their own rooms if the wanted. They'd started out looking for apartments, but it was really important to Olivia that all of Elliot's kids felt included and valued. A five-bedroom apartment was a little out of the question, so they'd decided to buy a house. Elliot had done this all before, so it was old hat to him, but seeing it through Olivia's eyes made it new and exciting.

His cell phone vibrated against the coffee table. He took a quick look at the caller id and saw that it was his captain.

"Stabler," he answered.

"Elliot, I need you and Olivia to get down here. Munch and Fin already got called out so I don't have anyone to catch."

"Okay Cap. I'll call Liv. We'll be right in."

"Thanks," the captain said, hanging up without a goodbye.

Elliot hit the speed dial on his cell phone to call Olivia. She picked up after two rings. "Hey handsome."

"Beautiful. How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"How is it that we haven't been together very long at all and I already have trouble sleeping without you?" Olivia asked, almost annoyed.

Elliot chuckled. "I don't know, Babe."

"Not to mention I'm so damn nervous to talk to Cragen I want to puke.

Elliot laughed again at her surly mood. "Well get ready, honey. He just called and he needs us to come in early."

Olivia sighed. "Okay. I'm ready. I've been up since five anyway."

"Okay. I'll be there in a little bit to pick you up," he said.

"All right. I love you," she replied.

"Love you," he said, amazed at how easily it rolled off his tongue and how great he felt to say it. He flipped his phone shut, still in a momentary daze over how things seemed to just be falling into place.

--

When Olivia slid into the passenger side of the Crown Vic, Elliot marveled for a second at how incredibly beautiful she could be in just a red sweater and black dress pants.

"What?" she asked nervously, giving him a quick kiss.

"Nothing," he smiled, kissing her again when she pulled away.

"Work. Work. As much as I'd like to sit here and make out with you in Melinda and Henry's driveway, I thought Cragen wanted us to come in today."

"Fun hater," Elliot muttered.

"Excuse me? _Fun hater?_ Do you have a teenage daughter or something? You did _not_ just call me a fun hater."

"Fun hater," Elliot repeated with a cocky grin.

"Oh it's going to be a long marriage," Olivia muttered playfully.

"I promise to make it up to you," Elliot vowed.

"You'd better. Let's go," she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smile.

--

When they got to the station house, Elliot went around the front of the car to open Olivia's door.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she smiled. She held out her left hand and he looked at the engagement ring she planned to wear proudly the rest of her life.

"Nice ring," he said, taking her hand and pulling her up.

"Thanks. I got it from a pretty nice guy," she teased.

"Wow. I bet he loves you a lot."

"Yep," she said confidently. "Can't live without me," she kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"That's for damn sure," he replied.

They went up to the squad room and stepped in the captain's office first. _Might as well get it over with,_ Olivia had reasoned.

"Oh good. You're here," Don said. "I need you two to go to Mercy and talk to Kristi Jackson," he said, handing them the case file and filling them in on the details.

"Got it," Elliot clicked his pen and stuck it back in his shirt pocket.

"Cap," Olivia began.

"We're on it," Elliot interrupted.

"But what about…" Olivia began again.

"Later," Elliot said.

When they were back outside, Don's office door between him and them, Olivia slugged Elliot in the shoulder. "Chicken," she said.

"Not the right time. Let's go talk to this girl first," he suggested.

"Uh-huh," Olivia rolled her eyes. "Can't avoid this forever," she said.

"I don't plan to. Just for awhile," Elliot replied.

"Today, Elliot."

"Yes dear," he said, ushering her out the door.

"Good answer," she said.

"Get in the car," he grinned.

--

She hated cases like this. Kristi Jackson was protecting someone. Olivia wasn't sure who, but she was going to find out. She flipped the file shut and relaxed back in her chair. Elliot lounged across from her, feet on the desk, a pen in his mouth, looking at her over the top of his glasses.

"Want to go eat?" he asked. They'd been working all day and lunch had been hours ago.

"Meh. I could eat. What time is it?" she asked.

"Eight. Everyone else is gone," he winked at her.

"Hmmm… think I could talk to you out of a back rub?" she asked.

"Oh, probably," Elliot agreed. He rose from his chair and walked behind Olivia and began kneading the tight muscles in her shoulders.

"Mmm…" she sighed. Her head dropped back in bliss and he kissed her gently.

"So. Since everyone went home… want to know a secret?" Olivia asked.

"A good secret?"

"I think it's good," Olivia replied.

"Okay. Tell me your secret," he whispered in her ear.

"The interrogation room," she began as he kept up her shoulder massage.

"What about it?" he asked, smiling.

"I want you in there."

"How?" he asked.

"Naked," she whispered. "You know why I leave sometimes when you're questioning a suspect?"

Because you're mad?" he teased.

She snorted. "Hardly."

"Tell me, detective. Why do you sometimes leave when I'm questioning a suspect?" he asked, leaning her back in the chair and getting two inches from her face.

She slowly opened her eyes and began to speak. "Because the more your blood boils, the more turned on I get," she whispered.

He dropped his mouth to hers for a mind-numbing kiss. So mind-numbing that neither one of them heard Cragen's door open.

"So when were you going to tell me?" he asked.

They jerked apart like they'd been burned.

"Cap! We thought everyone was gone," Olivia said.

"That's not what I asked, Olivia."

"Sir, in Liv's defense, she wanted to tell you this morning. It was my idea to wait," Elliot explained.

Don sighed. "Why? Elliot, I told you I'd bust my ass to make this work in everybody's favor. Why couldn't you be straight with me?"

"I'm sorry, Cap. Won't happen again," Elliot assured him.

"Good. Not what I wanted to go talk to the brass about first thing tomorrow, but I'll deal with it. I assume you said yes?" he asked, turning his attention to Olivia.

She nodded.

"Well good. Now go do that crap at home," Don said.

"Yes, sir," Elliot replied.

Don cleared his throat. "Hey," he said.

His top two detectives stopped and turned around in the doorway. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Don," Olivia smiled warmly.

Elliot grabbed her hand as they headed for the elevator. "That went well," he said.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "It's going to be a long marriage."

_**A/N: The scene with Elliot in glasses was totally for me. Seriously, the eps where he's undercover or hell even wearing sunglasses? I LOVE MORE THAN ANY OTHER. Sigh. Anyway, let me know what you thought! R&R! XO, Kinsey**_


	15. Fifteen

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews on this story! Five more chapters after today! R&R! XO, Kinsey**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me.**

Maureen Stabler could barely believe what she was hearing. Her dad had finally, _FINALLY_, made a move. Olivia was going to be her stepmom. Wow. She looked around the living room to gauge her siblings' reactions. None of them were screaming, crying, or otherwise acting out. Thank God.

Maureen had had a sneaking suspicion this day would come. She knew Olivia couldn't stay married to Trevor when her heart was with Elliot. When Maureen had started at Hudson University, she called Liv sometimes. To have coffee or grab lunch. Olivia had tried to keep how she felt about Elliot under wraps, but Maureen wasn't stupid. She had friends her own age with crushes and had even been in love once or twice herself. There was no hiding it. When Olivia talked about Elliot, her eyes sparkled and her skin flushed. She talked about him all the time. Your dad this, and your dad that. Your dad told me… Maureen smiled to herself.

"So what do you guys think? I know this is fast…" Elliot asked, dragging Maureen back to the present.

Kathleen opened her mouth first. Oh jeez. This could go one of two ways.

"I'm okay with it," she said simply.

Elliot nodded, smiling. Kathleen was the one who'd taken their parents' divorce the hardest, so if she was okay, everybody else would probably live too.

"How 'bout you guys?" Olivia directed her question at the sixteen-year-old twins.

They both nodded their agreement with the situation. "Hey Liv? Can I see your ring?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure," Olivia slid her engagement ring off and handed it to Lizzie. Lizzie slipped it on her own hand to check it out. "Wow. Good work, Dad," she said.

Elliot laughed. "Thanks, babe."

Lizzie took the ring off her finger and handed it back to Olivia.

"What's the inscription say, Dad?" Maureen asked.

"How'd you know it was inscribed?" Elliot questioned.

"Because even though my dad is the big, bad cop, I know he's really just a sentimental fool," she teased.

Olivia slid the ring off again, this time handing it to Maureen.

"What's it say, Maur?" Kathleen asked.

Maureen's eyes clouded with tears at the beautiful engraving. "Their initials. And Phillipians 1:3," she said.

"Which one is that?" Dickie asked.

"_I thank my God every time I remember you,_" Lizzie breathed.

A tear rolled down Maureen's cheek and Elliot squeezed her to him in a hug. "That's beautiful, Dad," she said.

"Thanks kid. When did you get so sentimental?" he asked.

Maureen laughed and wiped her eyes. "Apparently about the same time you did," she said.

Everyone laughed. Maureen and Elliot were so much alike it was scary sometimes. She was a total Daddy's girl. Down to her temper and locked-up emotions.

"So you guys promise you're okay with me and your dad? Because if you're not, we can wait on some of this stuff," Olivia paused. "But I love your dad very much, and I love you guys," she finished.

"I think that we all agree that this has been a long time coming, Liv. We love you too," Maureen handed Olivia back her engagement ring. "I'd be honored to be your stepdaughter," she said.

"Me too," Kathleen agreed.

"Me three," Lizzie grinned.

"Me four. Well. Step_son_," Dickie blushed and the girls giggled.

"I really appreciate your support, you guys," Elliot said. "But I want you to let us know if anything is bugging you. This _will_ be an adjustment. It's not going to be the Brady bunch all the time."

The kids all nodded solemnly. "I think what your dad means by his death sentence," Olivia looked at Elliot out of the corner of her eye. "Is that we're going to work really hard to make it comfortable for everyone, so if you guys work hard too, we really will be okay," she assured them.

"Can we go eat now?" Dickie broke the silence.

Everyone laughed. Leave it to the sixteen-year-old boy to be thinking about food.

"Let's go," Elliot stood and helped Olivia to her feet.

"Do you guys want to go check out the house we want to buy?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, that would be cool," Dickie agreed and the girls nodded.

Once in the hallway, Elliot pulled the door shut and locked it. He caught up to Maureen, who was bringing up the rear of the Stabler troupe.

"You think everyone is really okay with this?" he asked his eldest daughter.

"Yeah, I do. I agree with you that it isn't always going to be sunshine and daisies, but I think it'll be okay."

"You seem to just really… just… get it, Maur," Elliot said. "When did you get so grown up?" 

"Dad. I'm twenty-three years old. And I spend time with you and Olivia. Together and on your own. When I got to college and wasn't wrapped up in my own little world like in high school, I really figured out how much, not to mention how deeply, you two care about each other. And I love Olivia. She really does care about us. There were times when I had something to talk about and I couldn't come to you or Mom--"

"Honey, you can always come to me or your mom," Elliot interrupted.

"Dad, shush. We both know you aren't always Mr. Objective when we come to you. I always went to Liv because I knew if she thought I was truly in over my head, she'd tell you. And you'd come save me," she finished quietly.

Elliot looped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. "I get what you mean, Ree. It makes sense. It makes me really happy that you love and trust Olivia that much. And I will always, _always_ rescue you."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Maureen."

_**A/N: Another shortie, but I think it's a different way to do the "tell the kids" thing. I don't think I've ever seen it from the POV of one of them. No more chaps until Monday, but look for a couple one shots this weekend. One to be called "Scrubs" for Rach. R&R this one and you'll see it soon!! XO, Kinsey**_


	16. Sixteen

_**A/N: Every chapter I get closer to the end makes me a little sad! Four more chapters after today, but I PROMISE you are going to love the next story. In the meantime, enjoy this fluffy little chapter. It's mostly dialogue, which drives me crazy sometimes, but I was so busy today, all I could write were conversations. Anywho. R&R. XO, Kinsey**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me.**

"The kids are really excited, I think," Elliot said later that night. They were curled up in bed, Olivia mindlessly flicking through the channels on the big screen TV.

"You know, El, I have to give them credit. They handled it better than I thought they might."

"What were you expecting?" He asked, stroking her stomach over her NYPD tee shirt.

"I don't know. I guess I just expected them to be a little more upset," she said.

"Give them a little credit, Liv. They have their father's sweet disposition," Elliot deadpanned.

Olivia snorted. "Now you understand why I was so concerned."

Elliot laughed. "Olivia, my kids think you're great. And they know you make me happy."

Elliot was going to go on, and had considered demonstrating exactly how happy she made him, but he was interrupted by her ringing cell phone.

Olivia grabbed her phone off the nightstand and glanced at the caller id. "Do you recognize that number?" she asked, showing the display to Elliot. He shook his head as she flipped the phone open. "Langan," she answered. She cringed as she felt Elliot tense beside her. Oh well. She'd be 'Stabler' soon.

"Um, uh, I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong number," the person on the other end explained. Olivia told them it was okay and flipped her phone shut.

"That was weird, she said, just as Elliot's phone started ringing.

He looked at the display quickly and shot Olivia a puzzled glance. "Same number," he said. "Stabler," he answered as he flipped the phone open.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah."

"It's Alex."

Elliot's heart jumped into his throat. Couldn't be. He racked his brain to think of a victim they'd worked with named Alex. He was coming up short and the only face he could see in his mind's eye was that of former Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. Alex and Olivia had been very close before the ADA had been stashed away in witness protection.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Elliot asked, referring to the drug dealer who'd put a hit out on Alex. He knew it had to be her on the phone.

"Yeah. He's dead."

"Did you call Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, but I think I got the wrong number."

"No. You didn't. She married Trevor." Elliot said inanely. He looked at Olivia and grinned, getting a_ who the hell are you talking to?_ look in return.

"Oh, shit. That's what I was afraid of. I'm so sorry, Elliot."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Here. I'll let you talk to her," Elliot passed his cell phone to Olivia. "It's Alex," he explained. Olivia's eyes widened as bit as dinner plates, but she didn't say a word. "Yes, really," Elliot teased.

Olivia took the phone. Alex?" she asked timidly, as if she was afraid it wasn't really her friend.

Alex laughed. "Hi Liv!"

Olivia burst into tears. Elliot couldn't help but laugh as he pulled his emotional fiancée into his arms.

"No crying!" Alex chastised.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"Zapata's dead, Liv. He's dead, Liam's in prison. I get to come home." Alex said.

Olivia sniffed as she wiped her tears.

"That's great, Alex. When are you coming home?" Olivia asked.

"Soon. I'll be home in a month."

"I'm so excited to see you, Alex."

"Me too, Liv. Hey, quick question detective."

"Quick answer, Counselor," Olivia laughed.

"Are you… and Elliot… having.. an…"

"No. Not at all. Trevor and I… split up. We're getting our marriage annulled," Olivia explained.

"Wow. Sounds like you have an awful lot to tell me," Alex said.

Olivia looked down at the engagement ring on her left hand. "You could say that," she said.

"Well I'll call you as soon as I'm home. We'll have lunch."

"Sounds wonderful."

"I can't wait to see you guys. I miss you so much."

"We miss you too, Alex. I'll talk to you before you know it," Olivia said.

"Love you guys."

"Love you too. Bye Alex."

"Bye Liv," Olivia flipped Elliot's phone shut and handed it back to him.

"Alex sends her love," she said snuggling into the down comforter.

Elliot nodded. "I can't believe she gets to come home," he said.

"I know. I'm so excited. I miss her so much, El."

"I know babe. I miss her too."

--

"Olivia Anne! You are a sight for sore eyes, detective!"

Alex and Olivia hugged warmly exactly four weeks after their late night phone call. Olivia slid into a booth at the diner a couple blocks from the precinct.

"You too! I missed you!" Olivia cried.

Alex's eyes zeroed in on Olivia's engagement ring. "Start talking. And don't leave out _anything," _she ordered.

"There's this pond in Central Park. I go there sometimes to think…" Olivia began.

Forty-five minutes and two cheeseburgers and a plate of fries later, Alex and Olivia were laughing hysterically.

"Fin owes me a hundred bucks. I'm going to tell him I came home to collect!" Alex grinned.

"Yeah, that poor guy's been losing money left and right," Olivia smiled back.

"I'm so happy for you," Alex said. "But I'm sorry things didn't work out with Trevor."

"Me too. He's a great guy. He deserves the best."

"So does Elliot."

"Yeah," Olivia sighed.

Alex giggled. "So. How's the… you know?" Alex winked.

"Two words: FUCKING AWESOME." Olivia swore.

Alex laughed. "He's got that virile cop thing down?"

"Oh my lord, yes," Olivia laughed.

"In fact…" Olivia grinned.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I have an errand to run this afternoon and I want you to come with me. Then we can stop and see the new house," Olivia suggested.

"What errand?" Alex asked, suspiciously.

"Just come with me," Olivia begged.

"Oh my God," Alex said, putting it all together. "He already knocked you up didn't he?"

_**A/N: Okay, that was so hella fluffy I almost choked. But I hope you enjoyed! R&R! XO, Kinsey**_


	17. Seventeen

_**A/N: Main author's note will be at the end this time – I can't really explain anything without giving away what's about to happen in this chapter. Three more after today! So excited for the new story to start Monday! R&R! XO, KJ**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination is mine.**

She'd sent Alex home. All she wanted was to sit in the bathroom and cry while she waited for Elliot to get home. It was probably for the best that they weren't having a baby so soon. The little white stick had touted that it was "the most advanced piece of technology you'll ever pee on." What a nice thought. She and Alex had giggled like a couple of high schoolers when they decided that it was indeed very advanced for a pregnancy test. Three minutes later when the "not pregnant" flashed on the screen, she'd wanted to cry. She knew the slow down plan had been a good idea, so why was she so damn disappointed that they weren't getting married, moving in, _and_ having a baby? Any normal person would think that was crazy! But no, not her. She just felt like she'd missed out on so much with Elliot.

_You have the whole rest of your life…_ she reasoned with herself.

Heaving a sigh, she pushed herself up from the bathroom floor. She splashed some cold water on her face and was patting it dry with a hand towel when she heard the front door open.

"Liv! I'm home!" Elliot called out.

"In here babe," she hollered back.

"Hi, honey. I missed you today," he greeted her when he appeared in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Me too," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "How was work?"

"Good. Got a couple things wrapped up. How was your day off playing hooky with Alex?" he asked.

"Good. We had fun."

"Okay. What's going on?" Elliot asked.

That was all it took. The fact that he knew her that well. He knew when something was wrong. His concern for her broke the dam and the tears started flowing.

"I thought I was pregnant," Olivia blurted, sobbing.

"And…" Elliot prompted.

"And Alex and I went and got a test. And it was that _one_, on the commercial. The one that said it was the best and the most accurate. And it said I'm not. And I know this isn't a good time, but I'm really disappointed," Olivia finished her rant and laid her head against Elliot's chest.

"I'm sorry Liv. You know everything happens for a reason. It'll happen when it's time," Elliot soothed her as he rubbed her back. "Besides. You know Grampa Don would have you riding a desk faster than you can say amniocentesis."

Olivia giggled. "That might take me awhile, actually."

Elliot smiled and hugged her to him tightly. "I'm sorry baby. You know I would have been excited."

"I know. Two months ago, this was all so scary. And now it's like I want it all right now."

Elliot laughed. "Look at it this way. Now we can keep trying."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she chastised, smacking his shoulder lightly.

"Let's go get some dinner. Do you want to call the kids and see if they want to go?" Elliot asked, leading her out to the living room.

Olivia nodded and grabbed the phone off the charger. She dialed Kathleen's cell phone and waited for her future step-daughter to pick up.

"Hi Daddy," Katie answered.

"Hey, Katie. It's Liv."

"Hey! What's up, stepmom?" Katie teased.

Olivia laughed. Yes. A dose of her kids was exactly what she needed tonight. "Nothin' much stepdaughter. We need cooler nicknames."

"I know. We should come up with some," Kathleen laughed.

"Your dad and I were going out to eat and we thought we'd see if you guys ate yet."

"I haven't. I'm always game for a free meal on the parents."

"Spoken like a true college kid," Liv laughed.

"You know it. Well if you want to call the twins, I'll call Reen and we'll meet you guys at Mariska's in an hour?" Kathleen named one of the new trendy restaurants in the city.

Olivia whistled. "Geez kid. One hell of a free meal," she teased. "I guess you're worth it. I better tell your dad to go pick out a tie."

Kathleen laughed again. "I was kidding, Liv."

"Nah. Let's go! It'll be fun," Olivia said.

"Sure?" 

"I'm sure. Call your sister. We'll meet you there at seven-thirty. I'll have your dad call and make sure we can get a table."

"Okay. See you in awhile. Love you," Kathleen said.

"Love you, Katie," Olivia replied. They hung up and Olivia turned to Elliot.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Mariskas. Katie said she loved me," Olivia looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You? Hell she'd better love her old man if I'm buying her a steak and a chance to run into Justin whats-his-name," Elliot pulled out his cell phone to make the reservation.

"Timberlake. And did you hear me?"

"Of course she loves you! I told you. They're nuts about you. All of them. Most especially their dad."

Olivia smiled. "It's nice to hear it from them. Especially Katie. I thought I'd have to work a lot harder to win her over."

Elliot shook his head. "Nuts. About. You. Now call the twins," he said, dialing 411 to get the number for the restaurant.

"Go get a tie," she ordered, sticking her tongue out at him.

She dialed the number for his old house quickly, wondering who would pick up.

"Hello?" Dammit.

"Hi, Kathy, it's Liv."

"Olivia. Hi, what's up?" Kathy actually sounded half way happy. Weird.

"Um, we were going to go out for dinner and we wanted to see if the twins ate yet."

"Oh, actually they haven't and I'm on my way out. They'll be excited not to have to make mac and cheese. Hang on a sec."

Olivia waited and could hear Kathy holler for one of the twins to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Olivia smiled as Lizzie's sweet voice floated through the phone.

"Lizzie! Hey sweetie. Your dad and sisters and I are going to Mariskas for dinner – do you guys want to go?"

"Serious? Yeah! Let me ask Dickie." Olivia waited again while Lizzie shouted at her brother and got an affirmative response from him. "Dickie says yeah."

"Sounds good. Remind him that it's fancy. I made your dad wear a tie. We'll pick you up in a little bit. We're meeting your sisters in an hour."

"Okay! Bye Liv! Love you!"

"Bye, Liz. Love you too, kid." She hung up the phone and went in search of Elliot.

"Lizzie loves me too," she said, sticking her head in the walk-in closet where Elliot was digging through his tie rack.

"Yes dear, I know," he smiled.

"Just saying," she teased, grinning back at him. She walked into the closet and stood next to him to dig out a dress. Her gaze landed on his favorite – a black a-line. Plain, hugged her curves in all the right places. Scoop neck. No sleeves. She started to pull her Henley tee shirt up over her head.

"Are you changing in here?" Elliot asked.

"I was planning on it."

"Not if you want to actually _get_ to dinner you weren't."

"Oh for Christ's sake Stabler," she chastised with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Just saying," he mocked. She debated for a moment on whether or not to just torture him, but the gleam in his eye told her he was dead serious. She huffed a sigh and slid her dress off the hanger. She slammed the bathroom door behind her and he laughed.

"I love you!" he called.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered from behind the door. She changed quickly and decided on a better way to torture him: make his mind race all through dinner. Grinning to herself, she exited the bathroom to a wolf-whistle from her fiancée.

"Thanks," she said, doing a quick turnaround. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded and led her downstairs to where his black SUV was parked. She waited until they were in front of Kathy's to reveal her secret.

"Tonight's our last night in the apartment. We start moving tomorrow," she reminded him.

"Holy shit, I totally forgot."

"One more night in our room," she grinned. She opened the door of the Expedition to go get the twins. She looked back at him and kissed him quickly. "Hey El?"

"Yeah," he breathed.

"I'm not wearing any panties."

She knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate all night.

**_A/N: I know some of you are bummed the test was negative. Originally (as Rach knows), it was going to be positive, but Mary got me thinking. They have a _**lot**_ on their plates right now, and a baby would be a huge complication. I think they need to enjoy each other for awhile. R&R, let me know if you think I made the right choice! XO, KJ_**

_**Dedication: To Mary! Thanks for the feedback!!**_


	18. Eighteen

**_A/N: Yay! I'm so glad you guys were happy with the baby thing. Two more chapters after today. Sad! This is going to be just a bunch of little drabble scenes put together to make up moving day… R&R! XO, KJ_**

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination is mine.**

Olivia could get used to waking up like this. Every damn day for the rest of her life. She was nestled against Elliot's side, her legs tangled with his and her head resting between his neck and shoulder. She kissed the tender spot behind his ear softly. "Good morning," she whispered.

His groan made her smile. "Morning, Baby," he said groggily.

"Ready to get a move on?" she teased.

"Lame," he chastised. "How about we just stay here all day?"

His voice was still gravelly with sleep and she was damn tempted to take him up on his offer.

"I think it would traumatize the kids."

"Point taken. When are they getting here?" he asked.

Olivia pushed herself up to look at the clock. "'Bout half an hour."

Elliot sighed. "I don't even have time to properly take advantage of my fiancée?"

"Sorry Charlie. You got in all your advantage taking last night," she reminded him.

He laughed. "As I recall, I was the one flat on my back handcuffed to the bed, detective."

"Huh. I guess you're right. Oh well!" Olivia leaped from the bed and dashed to the bathroom.

"TEASE!" Elliot hollered after her.

"You love it!" she called back.

She was right on that one.

--

"Daaaaaad. I'm heeeeeeeeere!"

"In here, Dickie," Elliot called back.

"Hey, Pop," his son greeted him, peeking in the door of Elliot and Olivia's bedroom. "Liv decent?" he asked.

Elliot laughed. "Yes."

"Damn," Dickie said, a grin on his face.

"Richard Elliot. That's your future stepmother you're talking about," Olivia commented from the walk-in closet.

Dickie turned a deep shade of crimson. "Sorry Liv," he called.

"Where are the girls?" Elliot asked, grinning at his son who was still bright pink to the tips of his ears.

"They went up to the dorms to grab some totes. They dropped me off and said you could put me to work."

"And it took all three of them to go get totes?" Elliot asked.

"That's what I said," Dickie rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, bud. Looks like your sisters outsmarted you," Olivia teased, walking into the bedroom.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Dickie muttered. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Kitchen." Olivia handed him a black marker, turned him around, and pushed him in the right direction. "There's boxes in there. Try to put things in some semblance of order, please."

"Got it. Plates in with the cereal. Forks with the non-stick pans."

"Ha," Olivia gave him a small shove. "Go." When he was gone, she looked at Elliot. "He _is_ kidding, right?" she asked.

"YES I WAS KIDDING!" Dickie called from the hallway. "This apartment isn't that big, Liv," he teased.

"Sorry kiddo," she called.

--

"Reen, can you give me a hand?" Olivia called.

Maureen jogged over to where Olivia was standing next to her Navigator. "What's up?" she asked.

"Can you go run an errand for me?"

"Sure."

"I got your dad a sixty-two inch flat screen for a wedding gift. I didn't want to run the risk of not being here when they delivered it so I told them I'd send one of you kids to get it."

"Holy crap, Liv. Dad's going to flip. Baseball on the big screen. Our lives will never be the same," Maureen rolled her eyes.

Olivia laughed. "I'm willing to run that risk if it'll make your dad happy."

"Liv. We'll never see him again. A man and his TV. It's a sick thing."

"Go get the TV, Maureen," Olivia grinned, handing her the keys.

--

"Where'd Reen go?" Elliot asked. She'd been missing the last three times he'd tried to find her.

"To run an errand. Don't worry your sexy ass about it, Stabler," Olivia teased.

Elliot grinned. "You sent her to get the TV didn't you?"

"No."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Where is she?"

"I sent her on an errand."

"To get a TV," Elliot asked, picking Olivia up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"NO!" she squealed.

"Tell me the truth."

"NEVER!"

"Tell me or I'll tickle it out of you!"

Olivia pounded her fists lightly on his back. "Let me go! I'll scream police brutality," she muttered.

"Oh, trust me. I'll get you back for it later if you do."

--

"That's my dad, Elliot, and my stepmom, Olivia," Kathleen pointed her parents out to the young man she was talking to.

"Dad. Liv."

Elliot and Olivia stopped their roughhousing and turned to look at Kathleen. She had a horrified look on her face and there was a boy who appeared to be about her age standing next to her.

"Hi," Elliot greeted him, sticking out his hand. "Elliot Stabler. My fiancee, Olivia. I see you've met my daughter."

_Jeez Dad. Could you stop the cop thing?_ Kathleen tried to send her dad a telepathic message.

"Luke. Luke O'Connor," the kid introduced himself, shaking Elliot's hand.

"Hell of a handshake you got, there, Luke," Elliot said.

"Honey, shut up. You're embarrassing your daughter," Olivia begged.

Kathleen blushed. "Um, Dad, Luke's parents live next door. He came outside to see what all the ruckus was about," she rolled her eyes.

This time it was Olivia's turn to blush.

Elliot was oblivious to the effect he had on the women in his life. "Oh yeah, we just bought this place," he said, motioning to the house.

"It's a great house. I've been best friends with the guy who used to live there since we were kids. His folks moved away when he graduated from college," Luke explained.

"Oh yeah? You in college Luke?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, sir. Senior year. Going to get my degree in criminal justice."

Ah, the magic words.

"Is that right?" Elliot grinned. "Katie tell you I'm a cop?" he asked.

"No, sir, we hadn't really gotten past first names," Luke replied.

--

"Who's that talking to Dad?" Maureen asked Olivia.

"That would be Luke O'Connor. The nice Irish Catholic boy next door who's Katie's age and wants to be a cop," Olivia explained.

"If three is the trifecta, what's five?" Maureen asked.

Olivia laughed. "That's what I thought."

"Let's get this TV inside while he's distracted," Maureen suggested.

"Holy hell. Sixty-two inch TVs are big," Liv stated the obvious. "Go get your brother and sister."

--

Lizzie could hear her sister Maureen's footsteps pounding up the stairs before she could see her. She was standing in front of her closet hanging up clothes when Maureen knocked on the open door. "Hey, can you come help me and Liv get Dad's big screen inside?" Maureen asked.

Dickie poked his head out of his room where he'd been methodically lining up his baseball trophies. "Dad got a big screen?"

"A BIG SCREEN?!" Lizzie screeched. "We'll never see him again!"

Maureen sighed. "Yes, I know. Liv got it for him as a wedding gift. Give her a break, Liz. She knows Dad, but she doesn't know him at home yet like we do. She'll learn. Now can we go get it out of the Navigator please?"

Lizzie hung up a sweater and shut her closet doors. Shaking her head, she jogged down the stairs behind Maureen, Dickie right on her heels. When they got outside, the first thing she saw was her dad talking to some guy in the yard.

"Who's that with Dad?" she asked.

"Luke," Maureen and Olivia replied. "Irish Catholic. Boy next door," Liv said.

"Katie's age. Wants to be a cop," Maureen finished.

"Wow. The… something-fecta," Lizzie replied.

Olivia laughed. "Exactly," she replied. "Let's get this TV inside."

With a little bit of cussing and a lot of sweating, they managed to get the huge TV into the living room and out of the box. Lizzie flopped down in Elliot's recliner and clicked it on.

"There's no cable yet, Liz," Olivia reminded her.

"I know. Just seeing what Dad's going to be looking at instead of the rest of us for the rest of our lives," she teased.

--

"Family!" Elliot called, walking in the house. He couldn't believe he'd spent an hour and a half shooting the breeze in the yard with the neighbor kid. He walked into the living room and found them all spread out on various pieces of furniture. Asleep.

"You GUYS!" he shouted.

Olivia was the first to awaken, shooting up to a sitting position from where she'd been laying on the couch. "Hey, honey. Scare the neighbor kid off yet?"

"Nope. He loves me. I think he should date Katie."

"Yeah, like he even wants to now that you've gone all 'Detective Dad' on him," Maureen mumbled.

"I thought you were sleeping," Elliot jabbed.

"I almost fell asleep in the yard listening to you talk to Luke," Kathleen piped up from the floor in front of…

_The biggest TV he'd ever seen in his life._

"What the hell is that?" he asked excitedly.

"Happy wedding, Stabler," Liv said.


	19. Nineteen

**_A/N: Yay! The wedding day is finally here! We're going to be fast forwarding just a little – moving day was in October. Now it's late springtime in the NY. I'm glad you guys liked the fluffy drabble of moving day – I wrote it pretty quickly and wasn't sure what to do with it, but I was happy with how it turned out. So happy, in fact, that I just decided I'm going to do the same thing for this one. R&R – last chapter will be tomorrow!! XO, Kinsey_**

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination is mine.**

The big day. Olivia couldn't believe she was getting married for the second time in less than a year. This time it felt so right. This time she was marrying her true love. The one she was meant to be with for the rest of her life. The man she'd raise a family with. Get old with. Be deliriously happy with. Her partner, protector, best friend, love-of-her-life. Her Elliot.

"Nervous?" Melinda asked, gently, snapping her out of her daze.

"Not a bit," she smiled.

"See? Remember what I told you? He's the one."

"I just can't believe I'm marrying him, Mel," Olivia said with a huge grin.

--

Finally. The day he'd waited ten years for was here. He was marrying Olivia. The most amazing woman he'd ever met was going to be his wife.

"How ya doin' Daddy?" Lizzie asked, stopping in his and Olivia's bedroom.

"Hey Lizzie. I'm good honey. You girls about ready?" he asked.

Lizzie nodded. "Liv just called from Melinda's. She said they're heading over to the park. Said to tell you she loves you, and she'll be the one in the long white dress."

Elliot laughed. "Don't think I could miss her if I tried. You look gorgeous, Liz."

Lizzie hiked up her light green bridesmaid dress and flopped into the center of the king sized bed, blowing a curl off her forehead. Sometimes he couldn't believe what a beautiful young lady his sixteen-year-old was, but most of the time, she was still his rough and tumble little tomboy. "Thanks, Dad. Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Not a bit," he replied. "I was so nervous I was shaking when I married your mom, but I was only 18 years old. And she was already pregnant with your sister."

"Is Maureen the only reason you and mom got married?"

"No, honey. Your mom and I loved each other. We still care about each other a lot – and we love all four of you very much. But we were really young when we got married. And we grew apart. I tried so hard to protect you guys and your mom from all the bad stuff I see at work every day. But after awhile, it was just really hard. I was mad all the time… and I took it out on your mom. And that's not fair. She was right to not want to be married to me anymore. I couldn't blame her."

Lizzie nodded. "I think so too. At first I didn't, because I missed you a lot. But you and Mom… you're different people now than the parents I remember growing up with. You're both…happier."

"Liz, I'm sorry you guys had to live through that. That can't have been easy."

"It wasn't. But it's better now."

"Your mom and Olivia and I all love you, Liz. Very much."

"I love you too, Dad."

--

"Wow. Who ever thought this day would come?" Kathleen said.

"I know what you mean," her older sister replied.

"How long do you think Dad's been in love with Liv?"

Maureen mumbled around the mouthful of bobby pins she was using on Kathleen's up-do. "I don't know, Kate. I doubt Dad knows when it really happened."

Kathleen sat still while Maureen twisted and pinned her hair. "Probably since the first time he met her."

"How're my girls doing?" Elliot asked, sticking his head in Maureen's bedroom doorway.

"Good, Dad. You guys about ready?"

"I'm ready!" Dickie hollered from the other room.

"WE KNOW!" Maureen and Kathleen hollered back. He'd been bugging them to leave for the last forty-five minutes.

"Where's Liz?" Kathleen asked.

"Downstairs. Ready and rarin'," Elliot answered.

"I need to stick two more pins in Kate's hair and then I think we're both ready," Maureen said.

"Okay then."

"Let's go get you married, Old Man," Dickie teased.

--

This time it was real. Elliot standing at the end of the short aisle wasn't her imagination like it had been when she married Trevor. This time he was there. Smiling at her. Waiting to be her husband. She looked to the man to her left and slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Ready, Liv?" he asked.

"Ready, Cap."

--

She was beautiful. The simple white dress fit her perfectly. Elliot was smiling so big he felt like he was going to burst out laughing. She stood at the other end of the makeshift aisle, arm in arm with Don Cragen. In less than an hour, Olivia would be his wife.

--

"What God has joined together, let no man put asunder," Father Denis proclaimed. "By the power vested in me by God, I pronounce you husband and wife. Elliot, you may kiss your bride."

Olivia's knees turned to jell-o. She handed her bouquet off to Melinda, her matron of honor, and turned back to her husband. Her husband. Her husband Elliot. Wow. He smiled at her and brought one hand to the back of her head and the other to her lower back. Her eyes drifted shut as he playfully dipped her back and kissed her sweetly. Their small audience erupted into cheers and cat-calls. Including their four children. Olivia blushed as Elliot righted her again and she took her flowers back from Melinda.

"May I **_PLEASE_** be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Elliot and Olivia Stabler!" Father Denis cried. This only made their wedding guests scream louder.

Olivia laughed as she and Elliot practically ran back up the aisle amidst a shower of bubbles blown by their closest friends and colleagues.

--

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone at the wedding reception at the Four Seasons turned their attention to the DJ.

"Can we get Elliot and Liv out here for their first dance?" he asked.

Elliot smiled and stood, holding out his hand for his wife to take. His wife. How sweet was this? The opening strains of the song they'd chosen floated through the speakers. It was a pretty popular song to have a first dance to, but Olivia had felt like it was perfect for everything they'd been through. Elliot had to agree. He swept her into his arms and swayed slowly back and forth to the country tune.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

"I love you, Mrs. Stabler," he whispered.

"I love you, too, honey." Olivia smiled and kissed him sweetly.

--

Melinda took her husband's hand under the table and let their tangled fingers rest on her thigh. "Thank GOD," she smiled.

"Unrequited no more," Henry breathed.

--

"We are now the proud wretched step-kids of an evil step-monster," Kathleen joked, watching her dad and Olivia dance.

Luke, Maureen, Lizzie, and Dickie all laughed.

"Olivia's great. I'd say the four of you lucked the hell out in the evil step-monster department," Luke commented from his position next to his girlfriend.

--

"Got my twenty bucks?" Alex Cabot asked under her breath.

"Yeah yeah. Take your damn money. I'm not sure how you conspired against me, but I will figure it out," John Munch teased her.

--

He quickly wiped a tear away before anyone saw it. It was times like this that Don missed his late wife the most. He loved those kids like they were his own. And now they belonged to each other.

--

The song ended and Elliot leaned down to kiss Olivia softly. "I love you," he said.

"You mentioned that," she teased.

"I know. I like sayin' it."

"Oh. Well in that case. I love you too," she grinned.

--

"Hey. Detective Dad. Dance with your daughter," Kathleen requested from where she stood on the side of the dance floor.

"Mind if I dance with Luke?" Olivia requested.

"Not at all," Kathleen replied.

--

"So. Luke. I have to tell you."

"Detective Dad _and_ Detective Mom?" Luke teased.

"She is my daughter now. If you break her heart, I'll have to kill you," Olivia teased back.

"I have no intention of that, Liv. Kate's a great girl. I promise I won't hurt her."

--

"Dad. What is Liv talking to Luke about?"

"I don't know, honey. Does it matter?" Elliot asked with a smirk, even though the look on his daughter's face clearly said that it did.

"I'm rescuing him after this song," Kathleen assured him.

"Good," Elliot laughed. "Gives me another chance to dance with Liv."

"We're having a party tonight to break in the new house," Kathleen teased him.

"Funny. You better not be."

"We won't if you tell me what Liv's talking to Luke about."

"Spousal privilege, honey," Elliot teased.

"DAAAAAAD," Katie groaned.

Elliot laughed and kissed the top of his daughter's head as the song ended. "Thanks for the dance baby doll."

"No problem Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, princess. Go rescue your boyfriend from your step-mom."

--

"What did you say to Luke?" Elliot asked. His wife was back in his arms, right where she belonged.

"That if he hurt my daughter I'd make him disappear," Olivia said easily.

"And they think he'll be scared of _me_."

"You can still be the bad cop. Promise," Olivia swore.

"Speaking of good cop bad cop… whaddya say we get out of here, Detective?" Elliot asked with an easy eyebrow raise.

_**A/N: What did you think? What did you think about the little drabbles at the end to tell how all the other characters (sans Trevvy-baby) felt? They're married! Yay! FINALLY! The next chapter… mwhahaha. I'm sure you can just guess…**_


	20. Twenty

_**A/N: I'm so SAD to be writing the last chapter of The Pond! I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Keep reading my stuff: ) You know the drill – R&R the last chapter! By the way, it's their wedding night. Smut ahead – be warned! XO, Kinsey**_

**Dedication: To my Tuesday night buddies and smut-loving all around crazy girls, Rach and Jess. Loves!**

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination is mine.**

They'd ended up deciding not to sneak out of their wedding reception early, choosing instead to hang out drinking and dancing with their friends and kids. When they _had_ tried to escape up to their honeymoon suite at 2am, Elliot and Olivia had discovered the kids trailing behind them, claiming they needed some "quality family bonding time." Olivia had been so touched by the idea that Elliot had agreed to let them stay twenty minutes. Twenty had turned to thirty, thirty to an hour. Finally he'd had to kick them out.

"Okay. Anybody under the age of thirty who didn't get married today – out!" Elliot teased the kids as he pointed to the door of the suite at the Four Seasons.

"Let's go guys, Dad and Liv want to--"

"Stop!" Katie interrupted Maureen.

"I was going to say go to bed," Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Oh ya were _not_," Lizzie sighed, pushing herself up from the couch. She leaned back down and gave Liv a kiss. "Night Liv. Love you."

"Night, Liz. Love you," Olivia laughed.

"Yeah yeah, goodnight, love you, see you tomorrow," Elliot teased his kids as he shooed them and Luke out the door.

"But Dad," Katie piped up. Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Say goodnight Katie," he said, dragging her away from the door so Elliot could close it behind them.

"Love you guys!" Olivia shouted quickly before the door closed.

"Now, where were we, Mrs. Stabler?" Elliot turned back to her, a lecherous gleam in his eyes.

"Wasn't that sweet of them to come up and hang out?" Olivia asked.

Elliot gave an exaggerated sigh. "Yes! Of course! They're the sweetest bunch of mood killers I've ever brought into the world!"

Olivia laughed.

Elliot eyed her. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Olivia grinned.

"You're a liar and a tease, oh beautiful wife of mine," Elliot lunged for her. Her cell phone rang and she rolled out of his grasp to grab it.

"Stabler," she answered, laughing.

"Whatcha dooooooin'?" Alex sing-songed into the other end of the phone.

Olivia laughed and slapped the phone shut. "Shut your phone off – we really are being plotted against," she advised.

"Done," Elliot said, powering down his phone and taking a step toward his wife. "Though I have to say, I really liked hearing how you answered your phone," he said, pulling her into his embrace.

"Really? Turn you on?" she asked.

"Mhm," he answered, bringing his mouth to hers for a kiss.

"Well in that case… Stabler. Stabler, Stabler, Stabler," she groaned into his mouth. "I want to change," she said, all of a sudden twisting free of his grasp again.

"You're trying to kill me."

Olivia laughed. "I swear I'm not. I'll just be a minute."

Elliot collapsed on the bed and waited while she dug a tiny pink bag out of the suitcase and slinked into the bathroom. "It'll be fast. Promise," she assured him as she shut the door. A few moments later, she emerged from the bathroom and stole his breath away. She wore a short, white satin gown, the hem barely skimming the tops of her thighs.

"You. Are amazing," Elliot breathed. He sat up on the bed as Olivia did a spin in front of him. She fiddled with her new diamond and platinum wedding band and smiled at him.

"You like it?" she asked.

"I love it," he took her left hand and kissed the back of it. "Watching you play with your wedding band reminded me that I haven't give you your gift yet, he said mysteriously.

"It better not be a 62" TV," she teased. "I already have one."

He laughed. "Not quite." He pulled a small velvet box from the nightstand drawer and flipped it open.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a family ring. I can't take all the credit for it. The girls designed it – Dickie and I just gave it our seal of approval. It has each of their birthstones between yours and mine. The guy at the store said if we needed to add stones at some point we could do that too."

Olivia's eyes welled up with tears as she held out her right hand for him to slide the ring on. It was absolutely breathtaking. In the platinum band was an aquamarine for Elliot, a ruby for Maureen, a sapphire for Dickie, a peridot for Kathleen, another sapphire for Lizzie, and a pink topaz for Olivia. "I love it," Olivia exclaimed as Elliot slid the band on her finger.

"And _we_ love _you_," Elliot said, kissing her gently. "Thanks for marrying me." 

"You are most certainly welcome, Detective Stabler," she said, kissing him back as she went to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. Elliot groaned as her manicured nails scraped gently over his chest. He slid his hand up the back of her thigh and tugged her down on the bed so she was straddling his hips. She laughed and pressed hot kisses over each inch of skin she exposed as she tugged the shirt from his shoulders. She pressed a gentle kiss to the crucifix tattoo on his left shoulder and gazed into his bright blue eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he smiled as he said it back.

She crossed her arms over her stomach and pulled the lingerie off over her head. Elliot grinned to find her without a stitch on underneath. He scooted back against the headboard, Olivia still straddling his lap. She reached for his belt and flipped the silver buckle loose to pull the strap of leather from his tux pants. He lounged back, resting his weight on his forearms, enjoying the hell out of his naked wife stripping him slowly. She twisted the button loose and slid the zipper down on the pants. He slid her naked form off his lap and stood to remove his pants and boxers. Olivia stood next to him and "accidentally" brushed against him as she pulled back the sheets and comforter on the bed. He groaned as his hot flesh came into contact with hers. "Liv," he breathed.

"Yes, dear?" she teased with a grin.

"I need to touch you."

"Well have at it. We _are_ married," she reminded him.

He smiled as he rolled her beneath him in the bed. "Indeed we are." He brought his lips down to hers for a slow kiss. He moved down slowly, to her throat, her collarbone, the top of her breast, and then _finally_ took her nipple in his mouth. His tongue licked around it slowly, drawing a low growl from her throat. Her hands fisted in his hair as she held him where he was.

"Don't. Stop," she groaned.

He smiled against her breast. "What about the other one?" he asked.

"Whatever you have to do. Just don't stop touching me."

"I have no plans of that, Mrs. Stabler."

"Oh I love it when you say that," she groaned, her back arching, thrusting her chest out farther to him.

"My wife the shameless hussy. Who knew?" he teased.

"Are you still talking?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No ma'am. Sorry, ma'am," he grinned, going back to feasting on her skin.

She reached between their bodies to touch him, to see if she could get the reaction out of him that he was earning from her. He was heavy and hot in her hand, his hips thrusting forward on their own accord when she ran her thumb over his tip. He moved out of her grasp, kissing his way down her naked body. He drew slow circles on her stomach with his tongue and she moaned. "Lower."

He acquiesced to her wish and kissed farther down, stopping a little too far to the left and placing a kiss on her hipbone. "Here?" he asked.

"No."

He moved to the other hip. "Here?"

"Too far," she sighed.

He kissed a trail down her pelvis to the tangle of brown curls between her thighs. "Here?" he asked, blowing softly on her clit.

"That's it," she groaned.

His tongue slipped out of his mouth and blazed a trail through her slippery heat.

"Elliot, please," she begged.

He brought his hand down to join his tongue and slipped a finger inside her. Pushing it in slowly and dragging it back out, he switched up the rhythm to drive her crazy. He glanced up at her and thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Her head was thrashing on the pillow, her eyes shut tightly, her bottom lip between her teeth, her hands fisted in the sheets until her knuckles were white, the stones from the rings he placed on her fingers glinting in the soft light from outside the open curtains.

"Elliot… I'm so close… I want… you… inside… when I…"

He kissed his way back up her body until he got to her mouth. He kissed her softly, his tongue tapping against her teeth to make them give up their grip on her bottom lip. Her mouth fell open and his tongue slipped inside. She could taste herself on him, which pushed her that much closer to the edge.

"Open those pretty brown eyes," he requested.

Her eyes drifted open slowly and locked on his. She released her hold on the sheets and reached down to guide him into her waiting heat. Once he slid in, she let her eyes drift closed again.

"Move, please," she begged.

He started out slow, thrusting in and out, carefully drawing out the time until her climax as long as he could.

"Faster," she whispered brokenly.

He picked up the pace, but only a little bit. He wanted to torture her like she did to him.

"Did you not hear me?" she teased.

He ignored her and continued his slow torment.

"You're so mean to me," she groaned.

"You love it," he replied with a smile.

"I'd love it more if it was _harder_ and _faster,_" she implored.

"Oh, ok-ay," he agreed, begrudgingly. He picked up the pace just enough to have her teetering on the edge of bliss again.

"Elliot…" she groaned.

"Fall baby. Just let go," he whispered brokenly as he thrusted into her a final time.

She came with a loud scream that he swallowed up in a kiss.

"Oh, Liv," he groaned, reaching his own peak. He rolled to his back and brought her with him, her head resting against his chest as they floated back down.

"I think I'm gonna be good at married sex," Olivia giggled.

"Well then thanks again for picking me to marry," Elliot smiled, stroking her hair gently.

"You know how you could really thank me?" Olivia asked, shifting slightly so she was straddling him.

He did.

_**A/N: There's your smut – what's an EO without a happy ending? ; ) ESPECIALLY a fluffy one like this! R&R! I love you guys! Thanks again for the awesome reviews of this story! You're the best!! XO, Kinsey**_


End file.
